impersonate
by ajatashatru
Summary: gods send one of their best undercover in the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note:**when the gods conclude that the wizard war could leak to the mortal world and eventually drag the demigods into the conflict they decide to send one of the top demigods to end the war before it goes too far. here the characters will be completely OC because i am neither J K Rowling nor Rick the story.

* * *

"How dare they threaten us, those freaks!? What do they think of themselves, bullying us normal people? I will be teaching you a lesson BOY. You good for nothing devil we give you food and a roof and your freakish friends threaten us. What are we running here, a charity? " the stout average heighted man was waving a cricket bat menacingly at a scrawny teenage boy who was on the floor. By the looks of it the boy had already received some blows from the bat. The man was obviously very drunk but was surprisingly very steady.

"Uncle please!" the boy pleaded. He looked to be in immense pain. "They were only looking out for me. They didn't mean to threaten you. They just wanted you to treat me well." One look at his uncle face and the boy could tell that his words were a mistake he should not have made.

"TREAT YOU WELL!? I will treat you well." The man swung the bat with all his might. The bespectacled boy rolled out of the way and then went on to pullout a wooden looking stick out of his pocket. One look at the stick and the man looked absolutely furious. The nephew due to his injuries could not move quickly enough for the next blow which came to his stick clasping right hand. He cried out in pain the stick was now two halves. The stout man gave a triumphant laugh "look boy, you now have two magic sticks." The boy looked shocked and he could not respond. There was bark like noise of an owl, a white missile raced towards the uncle whose only response was to swing the bat.

"Hedwig!" the boy cried out in panic as the bird which had come to the rescue of its master hit the wall fell to the ground and was unmoving.

"Stupid bird." Was all that the stout man said as he advanced towards the boy that called him an uncle. The boy in question in a desperate attempt raised his uninjured left arm trust it forward and yelled stupefy. Nothing of the boy's design happed when a powerful blow met his head. As consciousness abandoned him he could hear a distant shrill voice "Vernon! What have you done?"

* * *

i hope to provide regular updates. hopefully they will be on saturdays. thank you.


	2. PERCY

i don't hold any rights for the original works of the authors of the potter and jackson universe. i have put in some of my own ideas some i tend to borrow from others and add them with my own to make new once. now with the story.

* * *

**PERCY**

**HONK! HONK…**

**SKERRRT…**

Squealing protests of the tires could be heard as the ford fiesta made a violent left turn to avoid an oncoming truck which sounded its horns in warning.

"I am Britain's new driving champ."

Percy announced sarcastically as he had just avoided a head on collision with a truck.

"It's so confusing, driving in Britain. "

While you drove on the right side of the road in the U.S. one had to drive on the left side of the road in Britain. The driver of the truck had yelled something insulting but Percy could care less. He was not in the mood to pick up fights with mortals the monsters gave him enough of that already.

"_I could have been doing more productive work than this one." _Percy thought as he rested his head on the steering wheel. "_I could be watching football on TV, I could be eating a pizza, but no, I have to be stuck here on this ridiculous quest."_

The car engine was silent as it had turned itself off after Percy had applied brakes but failed to press the clutch or put the car's manual transmission on neutral. Percy slowly massaged his injured right shoulder. As soon as he had arrived at London harbor three days ago he had been greeted by a pack of hellhounds whom he cut down with ease but trouble had not stopped there. He had to face monsters after monsters. Some were easy and dumb but most were intelligent like the dragon ladies and empousa.

"Could have been worse." Percy said out loud to no one in particular. "With my luck I would had to have to face the zygons straight away. May be I should thank the gods for such small favors."

There was a distant thunder as if to say you better. The sky was grey with clouds and it had been raining recently so the thunder could have been a natural one but Percy did not want to take any chances, not with the gods.

"Thank you, gods of Olympus, for keeping those zygons away."

Since his quest had to deal with the zygons they were not going to be kept away for long but it gave Percy some time to prepare.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Move your bloody car of the road you fool." the driver of passing by car yelled as he speed off. The twenty two year old hero did not respond but even if he had wanted to the other car had already speed off.

Life had not been very kind to Percy especially past four years. It was one quest after another and life threatening situations had become as common as people breathing. All his troubles, additional to his original had started when his father had crashed his date night with his girlfriend Annabeth. The very thought of her brought an irrepressible sob from Percy. The pain was too much for him even on good days he had hard time. Only the promise he had made that he would keep living was what kept him going and he took every single breath in her name. Percy looked at his left hand index finger where an ordinary looking ring sat. Many believed that it was a gift he had received from his late girlfriend but the ring was something else entirely.

"PERISTREFO"

Percy muttered under his breath and ring shined emitting an array of colors as if to acknowledge him. The ring peristrefo was a weapon of mass destruction, no one not even the gods involved in its creation were aware of its true power. Percy's father Poseidon the god of seas had been the master mind behind its creation. When Zeus assumed power at Olympus and stared to add more and more of his own children to the council. Poseidon was not impressed and his brother Hades had similar thoughts. When Hestia made room for Dionysius by stepping down from the council it was the last straw for the two elder brothers. They got Demeter on board and convicted Hestia to help them. The goddess of hearth went to Hephaestus and used the fire god's anger towards his mother Hera to her advantage and had the god forge a disc like weapon. Later she and her fellow conspirators poured some amount of their own power into the weapon making it more powerful. They had decided keep it hidden from Zeus and his supporters only to be brought out at times of severe distress. Hestia had been given the responsibility of keeping the weapon hidden as she was the last person Zeus would suspect or monitor. She had used it against Kronos during the battle Manhattan when he had tried to destroy the throne room. No one had seen it off course but it had brought enough time for the demigods and gods alike to defeat the titan king. During the war with the giants the personality clash happened to the gods which made Hestia lose track of the weapon.

The weapon fell into the hands of a quisling demigod who tried to bring back the titan king with it which prompted Poseidon to send Percy and Hades to send Nico to track the weapon down before others could get their hands on it. Annabeth being Percy's girlfriend and partner had accompanied him through the quest. Zeus at learning the presence of the weapon tried to get the weapon for himself and failed. The weapon at the climax of the quest had chosen Percy for its master and would not leave him. This almost caused a war amongst gods. In the end some clever manipulation on part of Hestia stopped a disaster. What Hestia had said or done Percy never learnt but the fighting had stopped.

Just a few months later Percy had arrived for a date only to see mortally injured Annabeth surrounded by a huge number of monsters many of which had escaped the purge after the giant war. Percy had rushed to Annabeth's aid. But the number of monsters was overwhelming cutting them down with riptide would have taken ages. For a desperate hero it had been like a secondary memory one not of his own had hit him and he had raised his left hand in right angle position pointing the index finger sky wards, the ring on his finger had grown into a spinning disc took off from his finger and then went on to attack all the monsters leaving behind only the dust and some spoils. Annabeth had extracted an oath on river Styx that Percy would lead his life to full before ceding to her injuries.

The next three years of Percy's life at least in his opinion had been worse than falling into tartarus. It took him that long not to cry himself to sleep and not to wake up in the middle of the night screaming for Annabeth. For the past one year on his mother's advice Percy had tried to date other girls but most of those dates ended in disasters. He kept comparing them to the love of his life and none of those other girls could measure up. His friends had tried their best to help him move on. Fortunately for his own sanity he had not blown them off. So he still had friends he could count on.

**HONK! HONK…HONK!**

The high decibel horn of the truck coming from behind him pulled Percy out of his musing. Turning the left indicator on Percy stared the engine of his black hatchback and moved the car side off the road so as not to disrupt the traffic. His right shoulder still stung but he ignored it and looked at the map on the GPS. He was planning on visiting the town of little Hangleton he had decided to start his quest by investigating the murder of squire of the town and his family. Taking a bit of ambrosia and a small sip of nectar he continued his journey towards the town.

Gaining accommodations in the town had been easy enough but the hotel was run down and the bed left a lot desiring. Percy was sure that if he had given in to the flirting of the girl in charge of the hotel he would have gotten to stay in a nicer room. The girl looked like she was interested in a one night stand but Percy was not someone who went for such things. The only girl he had been with was Annabeth, he had once gotten very high on some undersea hallucinogen and come very close to spending a night with a Nereid but one of the mermen in the sea god's services had rescued him. morning had come too soon for Percy but a quick shower later he was ready to conduct his investigation. throwing on the fist set of cloths he could find in his bag he went to the reception.

"Thanks for the room." Percy had a simple thank you smile but the hostess the same from last night was not happy with him because of his rejection offered no positive response but showed him out of her hotel as soon as the payment had been settled. Percy was only amused, this not being the first time some random girl throwing herself at him only to face rejection. He had also met many girls with genuine interest in him but he could not bring himself to extend them the same treatment. His very existence longed for his wise girl and accept the advance of the other would be really cruel of him, those girls did not deserve that.

Percy spotted a bald elderly man who was dressed in a pair of grey trousers and matching shirt and large black framed glasses. His black leather shoes were worn but still in good condition. He sitting on a bench was reading a newspaper which read "Bridge disaster hits London". Percy walked up to the man who at the same time done reading the paper folded it and looked up to see Percy walking towards him.

"Dreadful business this, dreadful business this bridge!" He exclaimed and without waiting for Percy to respond he continued "why they make bridge which barely lasts a decade is anybody's guess. And to think that they actually care for…" whatever he was going to say further was cut off by Percy.

"I am truly sorry to cut you off. I know that the bridge thing is a terrible incident and I would love hear your thoughts on it but I am in a bit of a hurry."

Percy put on the best English accent he could manage and continued, "I am a reporter you see, well an intern really. My editor wants me to do a piece on the riddle family that used to be an important family around here. Would you be kind and give me directions to their manor?"

Percy also poured a bit of demigod power into the request. Percy himself had never understood the trick of manipulation of the mist but Peristrefo was quite useful in that regard. Percy could easily direct it to manipulate the mist and it could do so in a heartbeat without causing him to spend any of his own energy. But he usually refrained doing so as he was convinced that it was immoral to manipulate other's thoughts without showing any regard for their opinions.

"You a reporter ye. Ah the riddles you ask, I was a young man then. They died, they all did. The police could find no proof. Why they even accused my neighbor of murdering them. dreadful really. Now, what was his name? " the man went on.

The old man had all the ingredients to be more that just aggravating. Instead of giving the directions to the manor the man had started history lesson. Percy had yet to have his breakfast mainly due to the hostess of the hotel making him leave. He was sure that the hostess after having thrown herself at him would have been a bit embarrassed added that he had rejected her but continued to be polite might have angered her prompting her to show him out of her hotel. The pain in his shoulder and lack of breakfast was making Percy irritated so he used the mist and got the directions for the manor and also the directions for the local café.

The moment he entered the café a soothing voice greeted him.

"Welcome to Perseus' café for your complete breakfast."

Percy's hand immediately found the right pocket of his khaki pants pulling out a pen he winced as his injury protested but managed to uncap the pen quickly. The pen grew into a shining bronze sword.

"That knife of yours is bit too large to help you with your breakfast. You should try the smaller once I have here."

Percy looked in the general direction the voice had come from and saw a girl probably in her late teens standing behind a counter. She had long brown hair which almost reached her waist with soft brown eyes with an angular face she looked beautiful. She wore white blouse and khaki skirt and an apron over them. First relief came to Percy and annoyance replaced it.

"Eudokia! What are you doing here?"

The girl in question looked at Percy as if though it should be obvious.

"I am here to serve you your breakfast of course."

Percy's irritation was only rising. Eudokia a nymph daughter of Zeus and Hera, when it came to power she was probably more related to Hera than Zeus. She had been one of the many Zeus had sent after Peristrefo and was probably the only one who had come close to nabbing the weapon before getting captured. Percy had saved her, though not directly but by stopping the once summoning the titans Percy had essentially rescued her. Ever since that day the nymph had tried to win his heart. As annoying as she could manage to be over the time Percy had developed a strange friendship with the nymph. Percy would never admit that he appreciated her help and enjoyed her companionship to her because for one it would encourage her to try for a romantic relationship with him which he had no interest in having at least for a while and also because it would make her more insufferable.

"You named your café after me." Percy complained.

Eudokia tried to be all important and uninterested "I could have named it after my brother who had been a great hero himself."

"The one you have never meet and was way before both of our time." Percy supplied.

The girl huffed "ok. I named it after you. Happy?" Percy did not respond. The nymph waved her hand and pointed it at the seat in front of the counter. "Sit down and have your breakfast."

Percy looked at the plate which had appeared on the counter which contained back bacon, poached eggs, grilled tomatoes and other thing which together can be called a full English breakfast. Percy did not move from his position as he was clearly uncertain if he should comply or not. Seeing his expression clearly Eudokia responded

"two years ago on the summer solstice I declared you my friend and more if you so wish. There is no problem with accepting food from me. Come sit down have something to eat." As if agreeing to her words Percy's stomach grumbled. He relented an sat down picking up the knife and frok he started eating his breakfast. Bright smile lit the nymph's face as she saw that Percy was enjoying the food she had prepared then she had noticed Percy flinch while retrieving his sword

"By the way once you are done with your breakfast take off that white shirt of yours let me heal those wounds before they get infected."

* * *

i have tried to give you the back story of Percy in this chapter. the things he had to face after the giant war in the universe that i have created is what i am going to use as an excuse for his different behavior than the canon. it is my observation that the presence of a demigod prompts others which includes mortals, gods and other immortals alike to behave in ways much different than they would do otherwise. I believe that the usual predator-prey relationship as well as finding a mate ritual that exists in nature (of which we are part of) gets more pronounced in the presence of demigods.

thank you all for taking the time to read my story. see you all next saturday.


	3. the game is on

I don't hold any rights for the original works of the authors of the potter and Jackson universe.

* * *

**The game is on**

"I _Think you ought to know, I'm feeling very depressed."_

Percy was not the one feeling depressed it was the character of the movie playing on the television who was. The investigation of the Riddle family's death had not given Percy much in sight about the quest ahead of him. He had only succeeded in getting the police report which failed to explain the events that might have taken place all those years ago. But the local gossip about Tom Riddle's tryst with the hideous and poor girl from the social outcast family of Gaunt from the neighborhood had been the only lead.

His visit to the run down shack of the Gaunt's had been disappointing. The place was under heavy magical fortification. Percy had ended up using one of the gifts that the gods had given him in order to tear down the zygon defenses only to find that whatever secret the place held had already been discovered by someone else. So Percy was left with no leads.

"zygons," muttered Percy under his breath.

He picked up the remote and proceeded to switch off the television. Just a week ago Perseus Jackson was on the way of putting his life back on track. He had opted for online courses in marine biology a subject he had intrinsic knowledge in. A meeting with Chiron, he had succeeded in gaining the job of a part time sword fighting instructor at the camp. He had grand plans for his future. All that came crashing down when Mr. D had asked Percy to accompany him to Olympus for an emergency meeting.

_"Perry Johnson, I don't know why they care but they want you at Olympus."_

_"It's Percy Jackson," corrected Percy. "Why do they want me there?"_

_"I don't care, Peter Johannes," Mr. D had not seemed to be in the mood to elaborate. "You are needed, they say so. Come along I don't have all day."_

Percy looked at the note which was lying on the coffee table in front of him. It was written on a piece of parchment, thin slanting writing. Percy having dyslexia was not the best a judge of hand writings but could tell that the writer was a confident and also a man of power and importance.

_Dear Harry,_

_If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. _

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. _

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday, _

_I am yours most sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Harry.' The poor kid had died six days ago, the kid that the zygons referred as the boy who lived.

"_Well, the boy who is dead, I suppose_."

Zygons or 'witches and wizards' as they like to call themselves were a strange group. Years ago an angry Pasiphae who had been cursed by the gods to lust after a bull in retaliation had tried to create an alternate system of worship in which she was to be the one supreme god. It had not quite worked out as she wanted but a new race of magically gifted humans had been born. Much later Lamia also exerted her influence to bring the Zygons to their current wand wielding existence. The Zygons tried to give their own spin to different mythologies around the globe. They became the cause for many conflicts and disasters throughout the history. They even went on to have their own cheap knock off version of mythical beings like the dragons, Cerberus and other beings of importance.

The gods allowed their existence at first because they were amused by the wand waving, later on because they had become integral part of civilization. Not that they will be missed by anyone, if they were to go extinct like tomorrow no mortal would notice or even care. They continue to exist because; contrary to the popular propaganda gods do not promote genocide.

Percy looked at the weird paper which called itself daily prophet. They paper was weird because it had pictures which were basically black and white yet they moved.

_"If you want picture's to move buy a television set."_

The zygon paper was calling Harry Potter the chosen one, the one person who would save them all. Percy by now had become well versed in the life story of Harry Potter and could not help but compare their lives. When it came to parents Percy was definitely they lucky one. He had the best mother anyone could have asked for and a father who was an immortal god, the one who actually cared for his children. Potter was an orphan who was forced to live with his abusive relatives. But fact was that the gods had helped this kid more than any of them helped their own children.

When Harry Potter had been chased around by his cousin and gang, Athena had directed the boy towards the library. A place the bullies normally don't enter. Harry Potter might have had poor eyesight but he did not have the disadvantage the demigods have. The kid could read yet he had not pickup a single book and never again visited the library, his only excuse being the scary librarian. Hecate had helped him by giving a boost of power enabling him to teleport to the roof of the school. His fear of his uncle was so high that he did not experiment with his powers. Apollo had even influenced the Phoenix to go to his rescue but the orphan after his close encounter with death for the second consecutive year had not bothered to improve his fighting skills. after investing such heavily on one kid no doubt the gods were unhappy.

A snow white owl perched on the chair at the far corner was glaring at Percy. The bird had been at the verge of death but had been rescued by Eudokia. The nymph had explained to the bird of its master's death and had convinced the bird in aiding Percy in his quest. Eudokia had explained earlier that the zygons forced some mutation on the birds to make them capable of carrying letters over large distances to others with accuracy. The process caused the birds to gain some semblance of intelligence sometimes heightened even further depending on its master's power. Though Harry Potter was not the most intelligent or the smartest he had good amount of magical power. This led to the bird called Hedwig to have higher levels of sharpness. The gods had made arrangements for the Dursleys to receive their due; the fact had placated the owl. It was currently glaring at Percy for being a son of the sea god.

Percy looked out of the living room window towards the street of privet drive. The street lights illuminated the path, considering the hour there was no soul to be seen. All of a sudden the street lights started to go out_._

"You do like to make an appearance, don't you?" Percy said out loud. Moving quickly he took out a pair of glasses from his backpack which was resting on the sofa and put them on. The mist was now fully in place. The door bell rang signaling the arrival of one Albus Dumbledore.

_"Time to put my acting skills to test." _thought Percy.

Percy walked to the front door putting on a small smile he opened the door.

"Good evening professor. I hope you had no troubles getting here."

Dumbledore a thin man with waist length silver hair and beard, half moon spectacle wearing a black travel cloak and pointed hat looked genuinely happy as he replied "good evening to you as well Harry and no I encountered no difficulties getting here." He craned his neck as if to see if someone was behind Percy,

"May I come in? It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."

"Of course sir, by all means come in." Percy allowed the old zygon enter the house and close the door after him and led him towards the living room.

"Ah, Harry, where are your guardians?" asked Dumbledore, "There are things we must discuss."

"Well, you see sir." Percy began "the moment I read your letter I informed them about you visiting, they said nothing in return just nodded their heads. Er- then they packed their things and left within an hour."

Dumbledore turned around with a look of surprise. "They just left!"

Percy nodded his head "yeah."

"ho." Was all Dumbledore could say.

"Would you like some coke sir or do you prefer tea?" Percy enquired as he ushered the old man towards the sitting room.

Dumbledore sat down on the armchair his jolly mood back on, he inspected the room with interest. Pointing in the direction of the owl "your bird seems to be unhappy with you."

Percy gave a tired smile as he adjusted the glasses "she's just annoyed. I stopped her going out to hunt." Percy looked at the aged headmaster "so what is that you wanted to discuss with me." As if though he just remembered something he added " O, and you are yet to answer me about having some coke. There ought to be a few cans in the fridge."

Half bloods are good at observations and Percy had already seen Dumbledore's blacked hand and the new ring that he was wearing. Harry Potter was not the most observant or the most aware of his surrounding so Percy did not point out the blackened hand the very moment he had seen it but now was the time.

"Sir- what happened to your hand?"

"Later Harry," Said Dumbledore, "please, sit down."

Percy took the sofa looking directly at Dumbledore who pulled out his wand and gave it a twist. Two glasses and a dusty bottle appeared out of thin air.

"Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," informed Dumbledore as the bottle lifted itself from the table and poured honey colored liquid into the two glasses. Percy took one of the glasses and took a sip. He was very cautious with his expression. He had tasted different types of alcohol before, but same was not the case with Harry Potter. Percy had to be very careful with his body language, mist can cover only so much.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore looking up at Percy, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you every-thing he owned."

"OK," Percy said gesturing the zygon to continue.

"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy —"

"Problematic?" Percy interrupted.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Our problem is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"I don't see the problem. You can continue to use it as headquarters." Percy adopted an uncomfortable expression just as to act like Potter. "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it."

"That is generous, we have, however, vacated the building temporarily." Said Dumbledore.

"Why is that?"

"Well," said Dumbledore, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood."

Percy nodded "who's set to gain then?"

"If any enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"UNACCEPTABLE! What about Andromeda Tonks?" Percy faked anger, he could do it convincingly.

Dumbledore did not look surprise at the raised tone. "Our thoughts precisely, as for Mrs. Tonks, she was officially disowned. As such cannot inherit. The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."

"How exactly are we going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?"

"Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test." He placed his empty glass on a coffee table infront his chair. "You see, if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited —" with flick of his wand there was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. "Kreacher," finished Dumbledore.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf, as loudly as possible and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't —."

"As you can see, Harry," said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "wont, won't, won't," "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

Percy was not impressed; the house-elf concept was new to him. He truly had no idea what to do. Having grown up with the idea of freedom and all Percy was naturally opposed to slavery. He also knew of many monsters which were bound in servitude. After all he had sent some of such beings to tartarus himself. He looked at the protesting creature and couldn't help but feel pity for it. The elf had caused the death of Sirius Black. Some can argue that the death of the man had eventually led to the death of Harry Potter. As such Percy could place some amount of blame on the pitiable creature for his present situation. The hero could probably come up with many uses for the house elf but Harry Potter himself would have turned to Dumbledore for advice so Percy turned to the old man, "what do you suggest I do?"

"Give him an order," said Dumbledore. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."

"Won't, won't, won't, WON'T!" Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream.

Percy took a deep breath "SILENCE! kreacher."

It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

"Well, that simplifies matters. It means that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher."

"There must be better ways than me keeping him around." Percy asked as kreacher continued to trash around on the floor.

"If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him."

Dumbledore's reply was immediate, so Percy understood that the zygon was expecting Potter not to keep the elf around. It was definitely a logical conclusion to reach, for Harry Potter would have been very discontented with the elf and no way would he want to be reminded of the role of the elf in his godfather's death.

Percy ordered Kreacher , "I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves. I expect you to be civil with your new colleagues."

Kreacher, who was now lying flat on his back with his arms and legs in the air, gave Percy one upside-down look of deepest antipathy and, with a loud crack, vanished.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died, but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different arrangements —"

"No," said Percy at once, "he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that."

"Hagrid will be delighted," said Dumbledore, smiling. "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?"

Percy pointed towards the corner were the trunk which once belonged to Harry Potter stood. All of Percy's more precious equipments and belongings were in his backpack which was by his side.

"I had hoped to be able to talk to the Dursleys." There was disappointment in the aged zygons voice. "Well if you are ready, let's be off then."

Pointing towards the trunk and cage "We do not want to be encumbered by these just now. "I shall send them to the Burrow to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak... just in case."

Percy put on his backpack inside which he put the invisibility cloak, the cloak with the blessings of death. Dumbledore waved his wand at the trunk, cage, and the owl they vanished .He did not question Percy about the backpack but waved his wand again, and the front door opened onto cool, misty darkness.

"And now, Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."

* * *

thank you. the next chapter will be posted on 25 april 2014


	4. bait the slug

I don't hold any rights for the original works of the authors of the potter and Jackson universe.

* * *

**Bait the slug**

Teachers, good ones that is, they have a lot of patience non in the world would know it better than Percy Jackson. Chiron was an example for a good teacher and Percy always considered his step father Paul to rank amongst good teachers. Dumbledore if he was not also a politician could be called a good teacher but the guy was a politician. The information Percy had gotten about the aged zygon made the hero believe that the guy had started off as a person with political aspiration but then for some reason had decided to become a teacher. It was clear to Percy that circumstances had forced the man to return back to politics. Now Albus Dumbledore was a politician first then a teacher and last also probably the least a war commander.

Harry Potter had a while back destroyed the guy's office but the old man did not show any ill will or anger towards Harry Potter. There could be many reasons for this but Percy was not in a mood to take his thoughts in that direction as of yet. But he knew that his ADHD mind would bring him back to make the analysis at a later date.

Percy saw that the leader of zygons was in a bright mood. A closer observation led him to believe that it was the kind of mood the old man wanted to project.

"Keep your wand at ready Harry."

"I was told on many occasions that use of magic outside school was illegal." Percy wanted put some affects to it but thought better of it.

Dumbledore bright mood was not affected, "I give you permission to use any counterjinx or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think you need worry about being attacked tonight."

Percy noted that there was some amount of arrogance in the statement. Demigods no matter how powerful and skilled don't make such outlandish claims. They know that it only take a momentary lapse on your part you could lose more than just your life. Any everyday teen would have asked 'why not?' but a half-blood is not someone with a death wish.

"This will do, Harry." Percy was aware that they had reached the end of Privet Drive. As a demigod you pay close attention to your surroundings. You naturally end up looking for best exit routes, proper vantage point etc.

Dumbledore turned to Percy "You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test."

Percy shook his head "I thought there was an age limit for that."

"Yes there is. You have to be seventeen which you are not."

Of course Percy was not seventeen, he was older than that but Dumbledore thought that he was interacting with Harry Potter.

"You will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you don't mind — as you have noticed my wand arm is a little fragile at the moment."

Percy griped the said arm. Peristrefo sent a signal to its master that an attempt some type of teleportation was going to take place. For an everyday mortal or a zygon this teleportation or apparition as they called it would transport the person to some desired location of the performer but a demigods is inherently more powerful than a zygon also a demigod is like a part of nature itself so trying such magic is futile. Percy sent a mental urge to peristrefo to aid the old zygon in his operation.

Percy felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he saw everything going black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then suddenly it stopped. He gulped great lungfulls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. He defiantly would take shadow travel over this zygon method of travel any day.

Privet drive had vanished. As natural to him, Percy scanned the area he was in. To his right was Dumbledore and they both were standing in a deserted village square, at the center of there stood an old war memorial and a few benches. The war memorial had distinctive demigod feeling. The light was low but Percy could see writing which were mostly in Latin and English. 'Roman' Percy decided. Further scan of the area Percy could tell that there was a security camera installed. This definitely sent Percy in momentary panic. When you appear using godly means the mist covers for you but that was not extended to zygon means of travel. If the village is to be as small as Percy first impression then the camera could be there only for show or it can be one of those which activate when there are traffic violations.

"Are you all right?" asked Dumbledore, looking down at him solicitously. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

Percy gave the old man a weird look but quickly realized that the zygons had very little knowledge about the mortal world. In fact if it were not for the blessings of the gods the zygons would have been discovered by rest of the mortal by the beginning of twenty first century.

Giving a reassuring smile Percy said "I'm fine." Making a show of looking around which he had done already he asked "where are we?"

Percy decided against bringing the old zygons attention towards the camera. They set off at a brisk pace, past an empty inn and a few houses. A glance at his wrist watch told Percy that it was almost midnight.

"This, Harry, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton." Before Percy could ask of the purpose of visit Dumbledore continued

"So tell me, Harry, your scar... has it been hurting at all?"

Percy was not the owner of the said scar but he had to give an answer so he replied,

"No, and I've been wondering about that. I thought it would be burning all the time now Voldemort's up and about."

Percy observed Dumbledore closely and saw that he was wearing a satisfied expression.

"I, on the other hand, thought otherwise," said Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort has finally realized the dangerous access to his thoughts and feelings you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against you."

Percy nodded and said "you won't find me complaining."

Percy went ahead asked the zygon the reason for arriving at the village. Percy was a powerful warrior and had experience going against opponents far more powerful than him and winning those battles. Sometimes he achieved it with ease, with skill and sometimes with cunning and wit. Harry Potter could probable be able to fight to escape he did not have the knowledge, skill and experience to do any substantial battle. The only reason he and his friends had survived a few weeks ago was because his opponents were told not to cause any harm to his person. The zygon Tom Riddle wanted to kill Potter personally. So there was no way Dumbledore was going to have raid on the terrorists called death eaters.

"Ah yes, of course, I haven't told you," said Dumbledore. "Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

Of all the things Percy could think of staff recruitment was not something Percy had expected the old man to ask of a student.

"How can I be of assistance?"

"Oh, I think we'll find a use for you," said Dumbledore vaguely. "Left here, Harry."

Percy raised his eyebrow so he was or rather Harry Potter was going to be used as bait to convince a colleague to come out of retirement. They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark.

"Professor, why couldn't we say, just Apparate directly into your old colleague's house?"

"Because it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door," said Dumbledore. "Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most Wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance —"

Percy quickly cut him off "— you can't Apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds, Hermione keeps telling."

"And she is quite right. We turn left again."

Percy was tempted to ask him as to why he consider it not to be rude to call an old colleague at an ungodly hour but refrained himself. The distant gong of the church bell signaling midnight was heard.

Extracting info was vital for this quest and making Dumbledore talk was one of the best ways of getting it. To get at the juicy stuff one must lay a good background so he had to start with what would be the first question an average zygon would ask this man.

"Sir, I saw in the Daily Prophet that Fudge no longer is the minister."

"Correct," said Dumbledore, now turning up a steep side street. "He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be Head of the Auror office."

Laying it a bit thick Percy asked "is he any good? Or do you think he is any good?"

"An interesting question," said Dumbledore. "He is able, certainly a more decisive and forceful personality than Cornelius."

"Yes, but I meant —"

"I know what you meant. Rufus is a man of action and, having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life, does not under-estimate Lord Voldemort."

Percy waited, but Dumbledore did not say anything about the disagreement with Scrimgeour that the Daily Prophet had reported, and as a seasoned person in information gather he knew better than to ask for more. But there was no doubt that the disagreement involved Harry Potter. Changing the line of enquiry Percy brought up Madam Bones.

"A terrible lose. The lady was a formidable witch. Just up here, I think — ouch."

He had pointed with his injured hand.

"Professor, what happened to your …?"

"I have no time to explain now," said Dumbledore. "It is a thrilling tale. I wish to do it justice."

He smiled indicating that the Q and A could continue.

"I got a Ministry of Magic leaflet, about security measures one should take against the Death Eaters..."

"Yes, I received one myself," said Dumbledore, still smiling. "Did you find it useful?"

Percy gave the old man by his right hand side a grin, "you did not find me enquiring after your favorite candy nor as to whom it was that I met when I first entered your office. So in a nut shell no."

Dumbledore chucked but before he could say anything Percy continued with his questions.

"The leaflet mentioned something called inferi but failed elaborate. What are they?"

"They are corpses," said Dumbledore calmly. "Dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a Dark wizard's bidding, Inferi have not been seen for a long time, however, not since Voldemort was last powerful... He killed enough people to make an army of them, of course. This is the place, Harry, just here..."

They were nearing a small, neat stone house set in its own garden. Percy immediately noticed that the front door was off its hinges. There were clear signs of foul play. Dumbledore had stopped in his path but Percy hadn't, the aged zygon placed a hand on Percy's shoulder essentially stopping him.

"Oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear."

Dumbledore glanced up and down the street. It seemed quite deserted.

"Wand out and follow me, Harry," he said quietly.

Percy's first instinct was to go for riptide but he thought better of it and took out a useless piece of stick which looked exactly like the wand of Harry Potter. It was given to him by the gods. Percy mentally commanded Peristrefo to be ready to attack but also asked it to scan the area. It was going to be the job of peristrefo to imitate the affects and effects of zygon magic.

Percy followed Dumbledore who opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path and then pushed the front door very slowly, the zygon's wand raised and at the ready.

"Lumos."

Peristrefo informed Percy that there was one zygon life form within the house alive and well.

Dumbledore's wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Percy moved right behind him. A scene of total devastation met their eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, and its pendulum lying a little farther away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier flittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper.

Percy looked around the room with caution. He located the light switch but decided against turning it on. The air was clear so there was no gas leak. There was an overstuffed armchair lying on its side. The armchair was in good shape in fact there was no noticeable damage to it. In the dim light it was hard to say what color the wallpaper accurately but just a comparison of the possible color of armchair and the wallpaper it did not look like they would look good together. Percy had seen the name of the owners of the house. It was on the gate. The house defiantly had a female resident probably a middle aged woman by the style used in decoration of the garden. The analysis could be wrong but no female would allow an out of place armchair in her living room. Peristrefo confirmed Percy's suspicion the armchair was a zygon in disguise. Percy looked towards Dumbledore to see what he was doing. The man was testing the blood that was splattered around. His eyes then came to rest on the same armchair which Percy identified as a zygon just a few seconds ago.

Without warning, Dumbledore swooped, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, "Ouch!"

"Good evening, Horace," said Dumbledore, straightening up again, where a split second before there had been an armchair, there now crouched an enormously fat, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an aggrieved and watery eye.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. "It hurt."

The wand light sparkled on his shiny pate, his prominent eyes, his enormous, silver, walrus like mustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pajamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore's chin.

Percy was at one of the corners now, he decided to just watch the interaction and allow the zygon to locate him rather than a voluntary introduction. The man had yet to register Percy's presence. This was of course a rare occurrence. People even the most unobservant usually noticed Percy. The very existence of the demigod demanded attention, one of the down sides of being a son of one of the big three. Percy's attention was now on the conversation of the two zygons.

"What gave it away?" the bald man grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair. Percy could give number of explanations for 'what gave it away' but did not voice them.

"My dear Horace," Dumbledore, looked amused, "if the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."

The zygon clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead.

"The Dark Mark," he muttered. "Knew there was something, ah well. Wouldn't have had time anyway, I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."

He heaved a great sigh that made the ends of his mustache flutter.

"Would you like my assistance clearing up?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Please."

They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one, and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion. The furniture flew back to its original places; ornaments re-formed in midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions; torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns soared onto side tables and reignited; a vast collection of splintered silver picture frames flew glittering across the room and alighted, whole and untarnished, upon a desk; rips, cracks, and holes healed everywhere, and the walls wiped themselves clean.

Percy knew that at some level if demigods wished to they could achieve something similar. But such acts were consider against nature also there is a price involved for every action and when you have the powers of a demigod you need to be careful. The price might end up being something you are not ready to or even capable of paying. Percy's attention returned back to the conversation of old men.

"What kind of blood was that, incidentally?" asked Dumbledore loudly over the chiming of the newly un-smashed grandfather flock.

"On the walls? Dragon," shouted the zygon called Horace, as, with a deafening grinding and tinkling, the chandelier screwed itself back into the ceiling. There was a final plunk from the piano, and silence.

"Yes, dragon," repeated the bald man conversationally. "My last bottle and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable."

Percy knew the real color of dragon blood was not red but something else entirely. The poor mutated lizards which the zygons call dragons have red blood.

The shorter zygon stumped over to a small crystal bottle standing on top of a sideboard and held it up to the light, examining the thick liquid within.

"Hmm. Bit dusty." He set the bottle back on the sideboard and sighed. It was then that his gaze fell upon Percy who had just turned on the electric lights.

"Oho," he said, his large round eyes flying to Percy's forehead and the lightning-shaped scar the mist showed there. "Oho!"

"This," said Dumbledore, moving forward to make the introduction, "is Harry Potter. Harry, this is an old Friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Percy gave a polite smile as he greeting the man.

Slughorn turned on Dumbledore, his expression shrewd. "So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer's no, Albus."

He pushed past Percy without acknowledging the hero's greeting, his face turned resolutely away with the air of a man trying to resist temptation.

Percy had to grin at that as he looked at the headmaster.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" asked Dumbledore. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn hesitated.

"All right then, one drink," he said ungraciously.

Dumbledore smiled at Percy and directed him toward a chair which was very much different from the one Slughorn had so recently impersonated, which stood right beside the newly burning fire and a glowing oil lamp, the later was unnecessary as the electric lights did the job of illuminating the room perfectly. Percy took the seat he understood that Dumbledore, for reason which Percy had already deduced that Dumbledore wanted to keep him as visible as possible. Certainly when Slughorn, who had been busy with decanters and glasses, turned to face the room again, his eyes fell immediately upon Percy.

"Hmpf," he said, looking away quickly as though frightened of hurting his eyes.

"Here —" He gave a drink to Dumbledore, who had sat down without invitation, thrust the tray at Percy, and then sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa and a disgruntled silence. His legs were so short they did not touch the floor.

"thank you, sir." Percy said politely.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not so well," said Slughorn at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."

"And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," Albus interjected. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"

Slughorn looked half irritable, half proud, "Two. Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still," he added sternly, seeming to pull himself back together again, "the fact remains that I'm an old man." He turned the headmaster, "Albus, A tired old man, who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts." He certainly had those observed Percy, looking around the room. It was stuffy and cluttered, yet nobody could say it was uncomfortable; there were soft chairs and footstools, drinks and books, boxes of chocolates and plump cushions. It looked more like the adobe of a rich fussy old lady than that of a male old man.

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace," said Dumbledore.

"Well, maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself," said Slughorn bluntly. His pale gooseberry eyes had found Dumbledore's injured hand.

"Reactions not what they were, I see."

"You're quite right," said Dumbledore serenely, shaking back his sleeve to reveal the tips of those burned and blackened ringers, Percy had seen worse injuries so this did not affect him much.

"I am undoubtedly slower than I was. But on the other hand..."

He shrugged and spread his hands wide, as though to say that age had its compensations, and Percy saw that the action was more to display the ring on Dumbledore's uninjured hand. It was large, rather clumsily made of what looked like gold, and was set with a heavy black stone that had cracked down the middle. Slughorn's eyes lingered for a moment on the ring and Percy saw a tiny frown momentarily crease his wide forehead. Percy understood that the ring was for Slughorn's benefit.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace... are they for the Death Eaters' benefit, or mine?" asked Dumbledore.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Slughorn.

"I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder," said Dumbledore. "Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

Slughorn eyed Dumbledore balefully for a moment, and then muttered, "I haven't given them the chance. I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house, the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands, it's been very pleasant, I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneako-scopes and make sure the neighbors don't spot you bringing in the piano."

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore.

"_Downright stupid_," Percy thought angrily freezing charms on alarm could do only so much. The man was lucky that the house was on a legacy system or the police would have been all over the place. The modern systems were more comprehensive.

"But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts —"

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumors have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days —"

"Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd," informed Dumbledore. "I think you, Horace, would have known better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs 'filthy half-breeds.'"

"That's what she did, did she!?" said an astonished Slughorn. "Idiotic woman never liked her." Percy deliberately chuckled to draw their attention towards him the very reason Dumbledore brought him there and it worked, both Dumbledore and Slughorn looked round at him.

"Sorry," Percy was unapologetic. "It's just that, I'm not her number one fan either."

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful.

"No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Percy, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind. Percy waited patiently for the man to start to talking and he did not disappoint.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he said.

Percy gave no reaction but merely looked at Slughorn. Slughorn's watery eyes slid over the mist generated scar, then proceeded to look at the whole face.

"You look very like your father, except for your eyes. You've got your mother's eyes."

"Yeah, I've been told," said Percy.

Percy did look like his father but some of his mother's features had also made their presence know. His eyes were definitely that of the sea god, the eyes which the sea god usually displayed, that is. A god could appear in any form they like with any color or complexion but they preferred to look some way. But the man here was talking about Harry Potter. Percy gave a subtle encouraging smile urging him to continue.

"Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother," Slughorn added, in answer to Percy's questioning look. "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know, charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"Which was your House?"

"I was Head of Slytherin," said Slughorn.

Percy nodded his head "I myself am a Gryffindor."

"Ah, yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Ever heard of Sirius Black? You must have done, been in the papers for the last couple of years, died a few weeks ago —"

Percy knew that such a mention would have crushed Harry Potter. Percy did have some experience in the field.

"Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame, he was a talented boy. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set."

Percy could see an enthusiastic collector who had been outbid at auction. Apparently lost in memories, the bald man gazed at the opposite wall, turning idly on the spot to ensure an even heat on his backside.

"Your mother was Muggle-born, of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pure-blood, she was so good."

This comment made Percy angry. This was something similar to some people accusing children of Aphrodite being incapable of self defense. Harry Potter's best friend was a zygon of mortal descent.

"One of my best friends is a first generation witch, and she's the best in our year."

Slughorn looked puzzled "first generation?"

Percy nodded "yes, first generation. I looked up the word muggle in a dictionary. The closest word I could find was mug. It happens to be slang for fool. I hardly think that calling people who can send mails from one continent to another in nano seconds, people who have created vehicles which can travel at the speed greater than that of sound can be called fools. As such I refuse to use the name muggle. I rather use mundane for those who have no magic and first generation for those magicals who come from a non magical family."

Percy knew he should not have said those things but discrimination is something he never tolerated. He might have just gotten Slughorn who was on the verge of accepting a job at Zygon School to choose otherwise. Percy contemplated using mist on the fellow but then dismissed it.

"Oh, I never thought of things that way." Said Slughorn. "can they really send mails in seconds and travel at speeds of sound?" there was disbelief in his tone.

Percy nodded "yes they can and as such deserve respect. My maternal grandparents were mundane after all, and they had my mother."

Percy looked at the photos and asked "sir, if you don't mind me asking, which was the subject you taught at Hogwarts."

Slughorn's expression brightened, "o, I was the potion master of course. Tell me my boy, do you enjoy potions?"

The time was for an outright lie, but Percy knowing that Dumbledore was listening in on the conversation so he improvised "I find the brewing rewarding when the teacher is not breathing down my neck. If the expression of the invigilators for our OWLS is to go by I'm confident about an O."

Excellent, potions is not something all find easy. It is good to know that you inherited your mother's talents. " said Slughorn.

Percy pointed towards the photos "student's of yours."

Slughorn bounced up and down a little, smiling in a self-satisfied way, and pointed at the many glittering photograph frames on the dresser, each peopled with tiny moving occupants.

"All ex-students, yes, all signed. You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet, he's always interested to hear my take on the day's news. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes, a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkisss who gave him his first job! And at the back — you'll see her if you just crane your neck — that's Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies... People are always astonished to hear I'm on first-name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!"

This thought seemed to cheer him up enormously.

Percy knew that this person by his own admission was on the run for last one year. A creature of comfort would miss his luxuries. All Percy needed to convince Slughorn that he could have all those comforts he talked about if he were to fall in Dumbledore's trap. So Percy asked the most important question.

"And all these people know where to find you, to send you stuff?"

The smile slid from Slughorn's face as quickly as the blood from his walls.

"Of course not," he said, looking down at Percy. He couldn't really look down on Percy, the hero was a tall person.

"I have been out of touch with everybody for a year." The words seemed to have shocked Slughorn himself; he looked quite unsettled for a moment.

"_Home run." Percy thought._

Then Slughorn shrugged. "Still... the prudent wizard keeps his head down in such times. All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate."

Percy over the years had seen many people like Slughorn he had master the art of saying the exact things they wanted to hear or the things which would make them do as Percy wanted them to do. An essential demigod survival skill is to be able to manipulate others, mostly your opponents sometimes even your allies.

"

One doesn't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," informed Percy, "as per my knowledge majority of the teachers are not in it, and none of them has ever been killed. Well, unless you count Quirrell, but he was already dead when he agreed to host voldemort in his body."

Percy had deduced the very moment he had seen Slughorn that he was of those zygons who could not bear to hear Voldemort's name spoken aloud, and was not disappointed: Slughorn gave a shudder and a squawk of protest, which Percy didn't acknowledge.

"I know the staffs are safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster; he's supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?" Percy added.

Slughorn gazed into space for a moment or two: He seemed to be thinking over Percy's words.

"Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with

Dumbledore," he muttered grudgingly. "And I suppose one could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend... in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus... I cannot pretend that Amelia Bones's death did not shake me... If she, with all her Ministry contacts and protection..."

Percy knew the job was done Slughorn was hooked. Dumbledore took this moment to reenter the room, Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

"Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long lime. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," said Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Percy was happy to obey he slowly moved towards the door. Slughorn was taken aback.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Lost...?"

Slughorn seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fasten his traveling cloak, and Percy zipped up his jacket.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," said Dumbledore, raising his uninjured hand in a farewell salute. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

"Yes... well... very gracious... as I say..."

"Good-bye, then."

"Sayonara," Percy words drew the older men to look at him weirdly.

"it's Japanese for farewell." Clarified Percy.

They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!"

Percy turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.

"You will come out of retirement?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes," said Slughorn impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will," grunted Slughorn.

As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn's voice floated after them, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled andPercy also smiled. The garden gate swung shut behind them, and they set off back down the hill through the dark.

"Well done, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"A bit of a warning next time, professor, would be greatly appreciated."

The old zygon chuckled "yes, but then it would not have been such fun."

Percy smiled "no I guess not."

"Thank you Harry, You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. Did you like him?"

"He is a collector" was all Percy said in return.

Slughorn was like most of the so called light wizards. He had poor knowledge about the mortal world. Percy's observations told him that the man was definitely a competent teacher of his subject.

"Horace," said Dumbledore seen that Percy was not going to elaborate continued, "likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the backseat — more room to spread out, you see. He used to handpick favorites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favorites with himself at the center, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return, whether a free box of his favorite crystallized pineapple or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin liaison Office."

Percy nodded his head indicating Dumbledore to continue.

"I tell you all this," Dumbledore continued, "not to turn you against Horace — or, as we must now call him, Professor Slughorn — but to put you on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you, Harry. You would be the jewel of his collection; 'the Boy Who Lived'... or, as they call you these days, 'the Chosen One.'"

"You want me to allow him to collect me. The crowning jewel of his collection."

"Yes." was all Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore had stopped walking, having reached end of some lane.

"This will do, Harry. If you will grasp my arm."

Percy asked peristrefo to aid in the transportation. He still found it unpleasant. When the pressure disappeared and he found himself able to breathe again, he was standing in a country lane beside Dumbledore and looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of Harry Potter's second favorite building in the world: the Burrow. This was going to be one long quest for Percy. The restrictions leveled by the gods were innumerous. This was also a stage where he would be lying to people who genuinely loved the Potter guy as he would have convince them that he, Percy Jackson is Harry Potter.

"If you don't mind, Harry," said Dumbledore, as they passed through the gate, "I'd like a few words with you before we part. In private. Perhaps in here?"

Dumbledore pointed toward a run-down stone outhouse where the Weasleys kept their broomsticks. Percy had hard time accepting that zygons flew on brooms. He was sure that he would always prefer Pegasus. Percy followed Dumbledore through the creaking door into a space a little smaller than the average cupboard. Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wand, so that it glowed like a torch, and smiled at Percy.

"I truly like your idea of using first generation instead of muggle born. I will try to incorporate that into my daily use." His expression became a bit apologetic as he continued

"I hope you will forgive me for mentioning it, Harry, but I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry. Permit me to say that I think Sirius would have been proud of you."

There were hundreds of things Percy could think of saying. In reality from what he had gathered from the data he had on Harry Potter the interactions between him and his godfather were limited. A dozen or so letters with very little personal information and a few weeks under the same roof that too under supervision of others. It was hard to say with the case like Harry Potter but Percy honestly believed that for Harry Potter Sirius Black was a symbol of Dursely free tomorrow. But Percy could easily be wrong; they might have had a deep connection. Percy decided to play safe with his answer. So he did not reply but let Dumbledore say more to see what he expected as an answer.

"It was cruel," said Dumbledore softly, "that you and Sirius had such a short time together. A brutal ending to what should have been a long and happy relationship."

Percy nodded, Dumbledore was good had project specific kind of emotion to get favorable answers. So Percy gave him the answer he expected hear the most.

"It's just hard," Percy used a low voice, "to realize he won't write to me again."

"Sirius represented much to you that you had never known before," said Dumbledore gently. "Naturally, the loss is devastating..."

"But while I was at the Dursleys'..." interrupted Percy, demigods were capable of drama; it was after all in their blood. Making the voice grow steadily stronger, "I realized I can't shut myself away or lose my mind. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that, would he? And anyway, life's too short... Look at Madam Bones, look at Emmeline Vance... It could be me next couldn't it? But if it is," he said fiercely, now looking straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes, "I'll make sure to make an example of Voldemort and his followers."

The last line might have caused a bit of concern in the old zygon but he did not show it.

"Spoken both like your mother and father's son and Sirius's true godson!" with an approving pat on Harry's back.

"I take my hat off to you — or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you in spiders. And now, Harry, on a closely related subject... I gather that you have been taking the Daily Prophet over the last two weeks?"

"Yes," Percy had glanced at the zygon newspaper which was less of a newspaper but more of a tabloid.

"Then you will have seen that there have been not so much leaks as floods concerning your adventure in the Hall of Prophecy?"

Percy nodded "how did they guess so accurately is anybody's guess." Percy deliberately went for an accusing tone so as to obtain more information.

"There are only two people in the whole world who know the full contents of the prophecy made about you and Lord Voldemort, and they are both standing in this smelly, spidery broom shed. It is true, however, that many have guessed, correctly, that Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to steal a prophecy, and that the prophecy concerned you." There was brief pause in the conversation.

"Now, I think I am correct in saying that you have not told anybody that you know what the prophecy said?"

"No," Percy said.

"A wise decision, on the whole, although I think you ought to relax it in favor of your friends, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Yes," he continued, as Percy gave no reaction, "I think they ought to know. You do them a disservice by not confiding something this important to them."

Percy sighed, "Confiding in Hermione can be a wise move."

"But?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Ron, well, Ron's brain to mouth filter is wanting. Goad him a bit; bring out the facts about his financial situation he will blurt out every single fact he thinks will bring him to the driver's seat." Percy looked at the shocked zygon, "it's true. Ron is poor with secrets. In fact he is a liability. If it were not for Luna Lovegood's exceptional talent Ron would have not just died but also would have gotten the rest of us in complete disarray." Percy slowly took of the spectacles and massaged his face, "and then there were my own insecurities. I even now don't believe in that prophesy."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but Percy allowed no such opportunity, as he ploughed on,

"What I believe or don't doesn't matter, as two powerful people in yourself and Voldemort believe in it and don't deny Professor the collective actions of many has brought the prophesy to come true."

Dumbledore said nothing but kept quiet, with a sad expression on his face.

Percy gave a simple smile "Don't worry sir, I intend to live my life to full and some psychopath with daddy issues is not going to be able to stop me."

Percy continued "I will need my friends, yes, I'll need my friends. To bring down an opponent so influential, cruel and foolish, one can't do it alone."

Dumbledore nodded, "On a different, though related, subject, it is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year."

Percy had expected this, the moment Dumbledore had asked to talk more he knew something similar would come up but still he asked, "private lessons, with you?"

"Yes. I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education."

"What is that we'll be learning?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," said Dumbledore airily.

Percy waited for further information which he knew would not come. Percy had no intention of bringing in Snape into the conversation. Yes, Percy needed more info on the guy because Harry Potter's views were limited. The kid had hated the man as far as Percy could tell the man had no love lost for the kid. Dumbledore would never volunteer information on Snape so Percy was not going to waste his breath.

"Now, two more things, Harry, before we part. Firstly, I wish you to keep your Invisibility Cloak with you at all times from this moment onward. Even within Hogwarts itself. Just in case, you understand me?"

Percy nodded.

"And lastly, while you stay here, the Burrow has been given the highest security the Ministry of Magic can provide. These measures have caused a certain amount of inconvenience to Arthur and Molly, all their post, for instance, is being searched at the Ministry before being sent on. They do not mind in the slightest, for their only concern is your safety. However, it would be poor repayment if you risked your neck while staying with them."

For a split second Percy's anger flared no mortal was going to tell him how to behave but he snubbed the anger before it could show. Percy knew that Dumbledore would have felt a chill which he would dismiss as a side effect of his injured hand.

"I understand," Percy said quickly. He asked peristrefo to scan Dumbledore injury something he should have done earlier.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said, pushing open the broom shed door and stepping out into the yard. "I see a light in the kitchen. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."

* * *

see you next week.


	5. brush, shower and talk

**Brush, shower and talk.**

Percy along with Dumbledore approached the back door of the Burrow, which was surrounded by the litter of old Wellington boots and rusty cauldrons; Percy could hear the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Percy prepared himself to put on the show. Dumbledore knocked three times and Percy saw sudden movement behind the kitchen window.

"Who's there?" said a nervous voice which Percy recognized as Mrs. Weasley's the videos the gods had provided was very clear. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown. Percy saw that the woman clearly needed some fashion advice.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Percy over the threshold. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Percy's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Percy had already looked inside and had seen that Mrs. Weasley was not alone but a young woman with pale heart shaped face and mousy brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug between her hands.

"Hello, Professor," she said. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi, Tonks."

Percy saw that the girl looked drawn probably ill and the smile she gave was forced. The video he had seen showed her to be of colorful personality. Her hair was not the shade of pink which she preferred. Percy concluded that the girl was sad about something. Sirius black had been her cousin but her sadness didn't seem like it was mourning the loss of loved one but was more about some guy had rejected her. He could say so because he had heard Piper talk about one of her sisters who was wasting away due to some boy's rejection.

"I'd better be off," Tonks said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak around her shoulders.

"Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," Dumbledore said courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going," said Tonks, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "'Night..."

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming... ?"

"No, really, Molly... thanks anyway... Good night, every-one." Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Percy into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep, she turned on the spot and vanished into thin air. Percy noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked troubled.

"Guy trouble?" Percy asked out loud but he did not get an answer.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant." Dumbledore made Mrs. Weasley a bow and followed Tonks, vanishing at precisely the same spot. Mrs. Weasley closed the door on the empty yard and then steered Percy by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine his appearance. If Percy had not been used to his mom doing so sometimes he would have reacted a bit violently to such an act but he held himself.

"You're like Ron," she sighed, looking him up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Very much," Percy said, he did have a pizza at about seven in the evening but now he was hungry.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

As Percy sat down, a furry ginger cat with a squashed face lumped onto his knees and settled there, purring. This was definitely odd, animals react differently to the mist but for a cat to just accept a new person straight away is very rare. Percy however was not going to complain. Percy identified the cat as belonging to one Hermione Granger, she was Harry Potter's best friend but it did surprise Percy that the gods had not given him much information about her life in general. She was a zygon of mortal descent by what Percy could understand from observing her in the videos he could tell that she did have supporting parents. She knew that her friend Harry lived in a non magical residence. At a young age she had not known the condition of Harry's life so some of her comments and actions were excusable. But what puzzled Percy was that when Harry had given his friends his phone number she had done no such thing. Percy was sure he needed to have a long chat with Hermione about her actions at different stages of her friendship with Harry. Percy turned to the Weasley woman,

"So Hermione's here?" he asked as he tickled Crookshanks behind the ears.

"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," answered Mrs. Weasley, rapping a large iron pot with her wand. It bounced onto the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once. "Everyone's in bed, of course, we didn't expect you for hours. Here you are..."

She tapped the pot again; it rose into the air, flew toward Harry, and tipped over; Mrs. Weasley slid a bowl nearly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup.

"Bread, dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Percy watched as she waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove, Mrs. Weasley sat down opposite him.

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?"

Percy was expecting a conversation so he had only taken a small amount of soup into his mouth. "Persuaded is putting it mildly. More like tricked him."

"Ho, he taught Arthur and me," Mrs. Weasley said. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Percy swallowed the bread and gave her a smile.

"I know what you mean," said Mrs. Weasley, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur, didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters... it's only just happened... but Arthur's been promoted!"

Percy understood that the woman had been bursting to say this from the very beginning of the conversation.

"That's great!" Percy said giving her a winning smile a kind which would make her happy and urge her to keep talking.

.

"You are sweet," beamed Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job, he's got ten people reporting to him now!"

"What exactly?"

"Well, you see, in all the panics about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing... so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off... Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Hotelier, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish." Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look, as if it had been Percy's suggesting that it was natural to miss spark plugs. For a second Percy thought of saying something witty but decided against it but instead asked what the real Harry would have asked in the same situation.

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?"

"Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late... He said he'd be back around midnight..." She turned to look at a large clock that was perched awkwardly on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. Percy recognized it at once from the video: It had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, and usually hung on the Weasleys' sitting room wall, and though its current position suggested that Mrs. Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her. Every single one of its nine hands was now pointing at "mortal peril."

"It's been like that for a while now," said Mrs. Weasley, in an unconvincingly casual voice, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now... I don't think it can be just our family... but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!" With a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock's face. Mr. Weasley's hand had switched to "traveling, he's coming!"

A moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she

called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh, honestly..."

"Molly!"

"All right, all right... What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.

"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly..."

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Percy had to smile at that, even by the dim light of the lantern he could tell that Mrs. Weasley had turned bright red.

"Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.

"Correct," said Mr. Weasley. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired wizard wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and a long and dusty traveling cloak.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," said Mrs.

Weasley, Percy saw that she was still pink in the face as she helped her husband out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but its Ministry procedure and I have to set an example. Something smells good... onion soup?" Mr. Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table.

"Harry! We didn't expect you until morning!"

They shook hands, and Mr. Weasley dropped into the chair beside Percy as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too.

"Thanks, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"And what really happens when you put them on?"

"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentacle like warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"

"It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny," said Mrs. Weasley

hesitantly. "Are you sure... ?"

"Of course I am!" said Mr. Weasley. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!"

"So is that why you're late, Metamorph-Medals?"

"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the

Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there..."

Percy knew that the man had returned after a long day and needed to be with his wife mostly alone so Percy pretended to stifle a yawn behind his hand.

"Bed," said a deceived Mrs. Weasley at once. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you; you'll have it to yourself."

"Why, where are they?"

"Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," replied Mrs. Weasley. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Come on, dear, your trunks already up there."

"'Night, Mr. Weasley," said Percy, pushing back his chair. Crookshanks leapt lightly from his lap and slunk out of the room.

"G'night, Harry," returned Mr. Weasley.

Percy saw Mrs. Weasley glance at the clock in the washing basket as they left the kitchen. All the hands were once again at "mortal peril."

Fred and George's bedroom was on the second floor. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow. Though a large vase of flowers had been placed on a desk in front of the small window, their perfume could not disguise the lingering smell of what Percy thought was some sort of mild explosive. A considerable amount of room was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes, amongst which stood Harry Potter's school trunk. Percy thought that he should start calling it his own trunk now that he was going to use it. The room looked more like a temporary warehouse than a bedroom.

Hedwig hooted happily at Percy which was puzzling as only a few hours ago she had been glaring but before Percy could form some theories about the owl's behavior she took off through the window. Percy bade Mrs. Weasley good night. The scan on Dumbledore was incomplete as he had left before peristrefo could complete the scan.

Percy sat on the bed and thought about all the information he had received. Slughorn was a potion master, for some reason Dumbledore wanted Percy (actually Dumbledore wanted Harry) to befriend him. Such things are done when a person had some information and doesn't want to part with it. He needed more information to proceed with the quest which he was sure he could gain in the coming days. He looked at his watch it was almost two thirty in the morning. He took out the cell phone from his pocket and checked if he had any messages. His little sister that's his mom's and Paul's three year old daughter Clara had a habit of forcing her parents to send messages to her big bro. the little girls picture was Percy's wallpaper. He had to thank that son of Hecate for removing the spell which allowed the monsters to locate demigods with ease. Use of cell phones no longer sent a flare inviting the monsters to attack.

Percy turned the cell phone off. There was no electricity at barrow and same was the case with the zygon school so charging the phone was a challenge. Zygons believed that magic and electricity didn't work together, they were wrong of course. The earlier electronic devices used some materials and also the capacitors had some design flaws. The capacitors caused for not just electrical energy to be stored but also magical radiation to be stored. The magical radiation caused for the resistance of the conductor to increase and such the temperature of the system would increase causing the system to melt down. The modern equipments use slightly improved design which negated this problem.

Percy thought maybe he could ask the house elf kreacher to go and charge the cell phone but he dismissed the idea. The elf clearly hated anything and everything about mortals in general so he doing the job of plugging in the phone was ridicules. He put the switched off phone in his back pack. The thought of the elf made Percy consider a few things. The elf had gone to his favored person and had passed on information as well as done the dirty work of lying at the right time to get his own master killed. The probability that this elf might have information about the other side was tough to pass. He could simple call the elf and ask him to give out every information in his little head. It was late or early depending on one's perspective so Percy decided to post pone the interrogation to some later date. After all the gods expected him to spend at least a year amongst zygons, he had time on his hand. Percy slowly lay down on the pillow it took him a while but probably he fell asleep by three in the morning.

Percy was awakened by what sounded like cannon fire as the door burst open. He almost jumped and took an attacking stance but refrained from doing so. His hand did go inside his pocket to retrieve riptide but he did not pull it out. He had slept in the same cloths which he had been wearing last night the glasses were still on. He heard the curtains being moved to allow sunlight in.

"Whatthef-?"

"Language Harry!" said a female voice.

"We didn't know you were here already!" said a loud and excited male voice, and he received a sharp blow to the top of the head. Percy refrained himself before he ended up killing the person. A mortal even a zygon would not survive a blow from an angry demigod.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said the female voice reproachfully.

Percy sat up and looked at the person who had hit him. Red hair, freckled faced Ron Weasley was grinning down at him.

"All right?"

"If you're gona wake me up every day by hitting me on my head, I'll have to reconsider my summer plans. But otherwise I am good." Then he turned to the female and recognized her as Harry Potter's other friend "Hello, Hermione. How are you this morning?"

Ron looked unapologetic but Hermione replied "I am fine Harry, thank you."

"When did you get here?" Ron asked sitting on a cardboard box, "Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"First I need to brush my teeth, followed by a shower and then we'll talk. I'll meet you both in the kitchen." rising from the bed Percy went up to the trunk took out a towel some change of clothes, toiletries and marched out of the room without even a back ward glance. Both Ron and Hermione made protests but both did not have the physical fitness of a hero so could not keep up with him. Percy knew what he did was rude but it was only seven thirty in the morning and he had only four hours of sleep. Percy took his time brushing his teeth and then took a decent shower. He donned fresh clothes, a pair of black cotton pants and white t-shirt. When he saw himself in the mirror which started giving him suggestions on how he should groom himself he ignored them but couldn't help but remember Calypso. When he had landed at her place injured she had healed him and had dressed him in similar attire.

Percy entered the kitchen to a number people talking with each other Ron was complaining how rude Harry had been just a while ago and Hermione was defending him by pointing out that the red head had hit him in the head when her friend had not gotten enough sleep. Percy had to smile at the loyalty of one Hermione Granger; she had stuck with Harry Potter at his best and worst. Percy observed other occupants there was Mrs Weasley, her daughter Ginny and a blonde girl who was quite attractive who saw Percy at the entrance and almost yelled out as she got up from the chair she was sitting to greet him. Percy identified the girl as Fleur Delacour from the information video he had watched.

"'Arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

She walked up to him and kissed both his cheeks in greeting which Percy returned in kind. "Bonjour, Fleur." All of the room's occupants looked shocked at such an action from a person who they believed was Harry Potter. Percy gave them a look, "I do watch telly. I know how French greet each other."

Then he turned to Fleur. "Not that I not delighted to see you, because I'm very much elated, but what are you doing here?"

Fleur looked surprised "do you not know?" she looked at others in the room accusingly.

"We hadn't got around to telling him yet." Mrs. Weasley said defensively.

"Tell me what?" Percy asked distracting the blonde who probably wanted to argue with the Weasley mother.

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair, "Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Wow," Percy said with enthusiasm he could at least do that for the friends of the deceased. He noticed how Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all determinedly avoiding one another's gaze. Percy understood that they did not approve of the French girl. "Congratulations Fleur." Percy said giving her a wide smile. "And when is this wedding?"

Fleur' mood brightened "we are planning to 'ave eet next year august. You are invited of course. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

Percy gave her another smile this time the full deluxe son of the womanizer Poseidon smile "I'm looking forward to it."

Mrs. Weasely cleared her throat loudly "Harry dear you must be hungry, come sit down and have some breakfast."

Percy turned to her and gave her a smile "good morning Mrs. Weasley." Then turned to Ginny and greeted her as well.

Percy's presence had made the veela girl lose some amount of control over her powers which was making Ron drool with a vacant expression. Percy directed Ginny's attention towards this who took the opportunity to hit her brother on his head.

"Well, Ron, now we are even for the earlier incident." Percy said. "I can see that you have questions, so fire away, one at a time though."

Ron took the initiative, "I asked about the muggles, Did they treat you okay?"

"Mad-eye's warning, they were not amused and tried to threaten me for it but I pointed out to them that an order member was standing right outside." Looking at their expression Percy continued, "Yes, I knew that no order member was standing guard but they didn't know that. After that they left me to my own devices. I got hold of my cousin's computer; he bought himself a Macbook." Percy saw that only Hermione understood what he was talking about so he told them what a computer was and there being different brands just like different brands of brooms.

"Harry, you are talking a bit differently than usual." Hermione pointed out.

Percy gave her a smile "noticed that haven't you. Well, give a bloke a computer, a collection of thirty different DVDs of movies and television shows and unlimited access to internet for a fortnight you get Harry Potter 2.0."

Hermione was forced to explain to the others what DVD, movies and internet meant but she soon gave up as it was a futile exercise. Percy continued to eat his breakfast; at one point Percy slapped Ron's hand away when he tried to help himself to a toast.

"Rule number one Ron: 'never come in between a man and his meal'. Rule number two: 'never come in between a man and his meal.' Rule number three: 'never come in between a man and his meal.'" Percy said with humor in his voice. "Now guess the rule number four."

"NEVER come in between a man and his meal." Everyone except Mrs. Weasley and Hermione shouted. Ron took it with grace and joined in.

Ginny was next, "You've been off with Dumbledore! Tell us what happened."

Percy took a sip of tea which had just been handed to him in a mug. "Well, there is the good, the bad and the ugly. Which part would you like to hear first?"

Percy saw that Mrs. Weasley looked a bit disturbed by Percy's choice of words. He saw the signs that the woman was readying herself to stop the Q and A if she thought that it would corrupt her children.

"Good part first, please." Fleur requested.

"We are going to get a competent teacher this year." Percy said, "Dumbledore used me as a bait to convince an old colleague of his to come out of retirement and teach. I can say it with confidence that he has all the qualities of a good teacher."

They all nodded at that.

"Now the bad part, something which you can confirm with Mrs Weasley is that Slughorn the new professor has a habit of collecting a set of favorites." Percy looked at the three Hogwarts going zygons, "he likes to be some sort of a back seat passenger. He sees talented individuals and then invites them to different parties and gives them an advantage for the future." Percy saw their faces Hermione looked interested, Ginny seamed to understand and Ron looked lost. Percy turned to look at Fleur and then continued "those like to play politics will find it very useful but some like me will find it annoying."

"That doesn't seem too bad, so what's this ugly part." Ginny asked.

Percy took a deep breath and did not start to answer immediately. He wanted to fuel the suspense. "Slughorn is a potion master."

Hermione understood immediately, Percy had to smile the girl was smart she was not particularly wise but she was smart. Ginny was still working it out.

"How's that ugly, mate?" Ron asked the obvious question.

Percy turned to Hermione, "want to answer his question, ho, brightest witch of her age."

Hermione glared at Percy but at the same time couldn't help but feel a bit smug at being called bright.

"If slughorn is a potion master, he wouldn't take up the post of DADA, so some else will have to take up the post and there is one most likely solution, Professor Snape will be the new DADA teacher."

"WHAT!?" both Ginny and Ron yelled.

"That greasy git can't be teachin' us. Please Harry tell me you're jokin'". Ron pleaded.

Mrs. Weasley reprimanded her son for poor language but he did not ask for clemency.

"Sorry buddy. I can't change Dumbledore's mind."

There was silence as Percy finished his breakfast. Which was broken by Fleur, "'arry,what carrier 'ave you planning to c'oose?"

Before Percy could answer that question Hermione interrupted "that would depend on how many owls we get." She then turned to Percy, "I hope we get our results soon. I don't want to fail."

Ron called Hermione mental for thinking she would fail, he ones again got scolded for his troubles. Hermione went on a rant about the OWLS and possible results.

"What do you think your results are going to be Harry?" the question came from Ginny.

"Well," Percy began, "I'm hopeful, so, I probably will get an O in defense, and Os in transfiguration and charms, EE in potions, I think, the rest I don't really care."

"Ho." Hermione said, "I just want to know when we will get our results. The wait is too painful."

Hermione went on with her rant; Mrs. Weasley was trying to help her calm down. Fleur went on to state her opinion about OWLs at which Hermione snapped at the French girl. Percy zoned her out and looked out of the window there he saw three handsome tawnies, each of which, Percy saw was carrying a large square envelope.

"Hermione," Percy interrupted the girl, "If you are so concerned about your exam results, why don't you ask those three?" Percy pointed his finger towards the window.

The girl turned just in time to see the owls enter the house and land on the table. All three of them lifted their right legs. Percy moved forward. The letter addressed to Harry Potter was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. The owl was fortunately not glaring at him so it didn't take him much time to untie the letter. To his left, Ron was trying to detach his own results; to his right, Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. Percy calmly sat down and slit the letter open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside. He had in fact used the mist to influence the score of one Harry Potter, so Percy already knew the score that he had made happen.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions O

Transfiguration O

The mist had work as he had wanted; he mentally thanked peristrefo for a job well done. He observed the other two Hermione had her back to him and her head bent, but Ron was looking delighted.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily to Percy. "Here... swap..."

Percy glanced down Ron's grades: There were no "Outstandings" there.

"You got an 'outstanding' in potions!" Ron yelled out loud, which got everybody's attention.

"Give me that." Hermione had turned from her result to look at Harry Potter's result. She glanced at it and then she looked at Percy for explanation.

"I did find it easier to brew without Snape breathing down my neck, but never guessed that my potion was that good. It should have been, otherwise they wouldn't have given me an O."

By such time Mrs. Weasley had seen her son's scores, "Well done!" Mrs. Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven OWLs, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, "How did you do?"

"I-not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

Before Ron could say anything Percy said "let me guess, you scored O's in all but Defense." At Hermione's surprised expression, "remember, who taught you the subject? I know were one stands in that subject."

"You're actually disappointed, aren't you?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head,but Percy just gave her a smile. "You can always improve in Newts."

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!"grinned Ron. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

Percy looked at all the friends of Harry Potter celebrating, he felt bad for them, they didn't even know that their best friend was long dead and had become a meal to the fishes and other aquatic beings in the river Thames.

"Congratulations 'arry." Said Fleur, it took great effort on the part of Percy to give her a smile. Percy knew that the veela had seen that the smile had not reached his eyes but she did not comment on it.

* * *

see you all next week.


	6. stench

I don't hold any rights for the original works of the authors of the potter and Jackson universe.

* * *

**Stench**

Percy woke up with a start; he was lying on a soft bed. The bed itself was large and Percy observed that he had occupied only one side of it, the other side though vacant looked used.

"Daddy!"

Percy turned to look in the direction the voice had come from and found a little girl of about four years of age with blonde hair in piggy tails and sea green eyes which resembled his. She was wearing pajamas with dolphin designs on them.

"Daddy! It's my birthday! We got to open the presents." She said reaching for Percy's right arm and impatiently pulling at it. Percy was too shocked at the site of the girl that he failed to register that her speech was far clearer and advanced to be that of a four year old.

"Daddy!" the girl pulled at Percy hand with all might.

"Sorry honey." Percy was surprised that he used those words. He had felt some strange emotion stir inside. "I'm still feeling a bit drowsy." Percy picked up the girl and then planted a kiss on her forehead, "happy birthday Sofia. Where's your mom?"

Sofia planted her own kiss on Percy's right cheek and pointed towards the door. Percy carried the little girl who had called him daddy to meet some woman he himself had called the girl's mom. Percy was both confused and worried at his own action but for some reason he did not stop himself. He slowly carried the girl who was going on chatting excitedly telling him of her plans for day. She seemed to be particularly excited about Montauk that they were leaving for within hours. Percy smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm; they reached the ground floor and went towards a room which looked like a study.

Percy saw that the room was filled with Architecture models of different kind, plans and diagrams were all over the walls. I the middle of the room stood a young woman with blonde hair whose beauty took Percy's breath away. Her grey eyes held lot of wisdom and power.

"Finally up, are we seaweed brain." She said with amusement clear in her voice. Percy saw that her abdomen was swollen indicating that she was pregnant.

"Mom, can we leave now? Daddy is up after all?" the little girl Percy was holding said.

"wisegirl." Percy said as he slowly walked towards her. The woman smirked in a way to say 'I know something you don't' kind of way.

_"'arry! 'arry! Wake up."_

The voice distant yet seemed to come from everywhere. Percy looked around confused. 'Who was 'arry?'' he tried looking at wisegirl for an answer but soon realized that Sofia was no longer in his arms.

_"'arry! 'arry! Wake up."_

The voice was now louder. Percy looked around frenetically only to find that the whole room had been replaced with only white, everywhere he looked it was white, there was no door, no walls only white.

"Go, seaweed brain, we were not meant to be." Percy looked at the blonde woman horrified. "Don't say that! Please don't say that. We are meant to be. I won't go Annabeth, I won't go." Percy yelled, "We are together, we are a family, you, me, Sofia and the baby." Percy was now in tears.

The ''arry 'arry' chant had become unbearable, "Please, wisegirl, if you don't like the beach we can go to the museum. But don't ask me to go. I can't live without you Annabeth, please don't make me go."

"Wake up, 'arry!" the voice yelled.

Annabeth gave a crying Percy a sad smile, "you have to go Percy." Before Percy could protest she continued, "You promised to lead your life to full, so please keep your promise. Go."

"arry!"

The white room faded, Annabeth disappeared and a new room came into focus. A different blonde was in front of him. She looked deeply concerned and anxious.

"'arry, are you alright. Why are you crying?" Percy recognized her as Fleur but he couldn't get his tears to stop. It was not the first time he had that dream or something similar. That dream had plagued him before. It was a reminder of what he could never have, a family with Annabeth, a family with his wisegirl.

Percy was sitting on the bed, the bed which was in the room of Fred and Gorge Weasley. He had come up earlier to take a nap before dinner vowing to the late night he had the previous night. He had fallen asleep and had ended up with the dream which had not plagued him in a long time.

"'arry, are you alright. Do you want me to fetch Molly?" Fleur sat down on the bed and pulled him in a comforting hug.

Peristrefo informed him that his heart beat was unsteady and that he needed to calm down. It also informed him that the veela in her worry had lost control of her allure and was oozing power, which would send any lesser man drooling. Percy did not know if it was due to the allure or not but he found her hug comforting. Oddly enough Percy started to talk,

"I had this dream, this wonderful, wonderful dream." Fleur did nothing to release him from the hug. "I was older had a family, a daughter and a wife along with a child on the way." Percy held back a sob,

"The moment I saw the little girl, these emotions, emotions that I have never felt before grip me. I just, just want to hold her. Play with her and just spend my time with her," Percy released himself from Fleur' embrace.

"And the wife, such intelligence in her eyes, such wisdom and beauty. I didn't want to let go, I didn't." Percy clucked humorlessly, "I know that it was a dream, but still, I couldn't help myself but fall in love. Oh, how I wanted them to be real, so real."

Fleur did not say a word, they were not needed. Percy took a deep breath.

"Please don't tell anyone, not about this dream. Keep it to yourself."

Fleur nodded her head, "eet will stay with me." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Percy's forehead. "I came 'ere to inform you about dinner, eet ees in five minutes." after a final look of concern she got up and left. Percy took the time to compose himself and then went down for dinner.

The dinner itself was not a note worthy affair but Percy observed that Fleur was a bit quiet and occasionally glanced at Percy. Hermione and Ron were bickering about importance of properly choosing the subjects for a proper carrier. Soon Bill Weasley had arrived and time was spent greeting him and learning a thing or two from him.

Percy that night Iris messaged his mom and talked to her, Paul and little Clara. He did not tell his mother of the relapse of the dream but his ever observant mother had told him that he needed to be careful as he was lying to the people he was around, the guilt could influence his dreams, thoughts and action.

Percy remained within the confines of the Burrow's garden over the next few weeks. He spent most of his time in playful flirting with Hermione and Fleur. Fleur flirted right back and most of the times tried to do so by light teasing. Hermione though found it a bit difficult to take in. Percy had noted that Mrs. Weasley was very much uncomfortable with it. She tried to keep them apart by assigning them different chores which did not help her popularity. Percy learnt that Ginny was not Fleur' number one fan and took every opportunity to insult her directly or indirectly. Hermione's attitude towards the French girl had improved after Percy split his attention almost equally between the two. Percy knew that the playful flirting which he engaged with her had eased her a bit also instill a bit of self esteem about her physique. Ron had expressed his unhappiness at Percy for flirting with Hermione, but the girl had put the red head in his place by stating that who she flirted with was her own business and the red head, friend or not couldn't interfere. This had led to some tension which Percy resolved by allowing Ron to ride on Harry Potter's firebolt broom.

Percy had tried to steer them towards games other that quidditch, as such going into the air was not Percy's favored pass time. Zeus was only looking for an excuse to blast him into pieces. So he introduced monopoly and other such board games, which made him popular with Hermione but not so much with Ron. When Percy got Ginny to join the game, Ron tried his luck and seemed to enjoy it.

The holiday could be termed as peaceful but the zygon terrorists under the leadership of Voldemort were killing people every other day. The gods had specifically ordered Percy not to go looking for zygons and call them for confrontations. Gods believed that such an act could lead to escalation. So Percy was resigned to wait for the zygons to come and challenge him. Every day he waited more people were becoming extinct. Percy could not understand what the mortal intelligence departments were doing. Even during the demigod conflicts it took active application of mist to keep them out. Here they had no such thing stopping them; by the gods Percy could not understand what was protecting the zygons. Most knew nothing of the mortal world yet they were not being discovered.

Mrs. Weasley actively tried to sensor what the people coming from outside brought in as news and gossips but she had been vastly unsuccessful. Harry Potter's birthday celebrations were blemished with macabre report by Remus Lupin. He had looked gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it... well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff..."

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being plied with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran..."

"Is the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley? What's happened to him?" Hermione had asked.

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" asked Ron, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wandmaker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

The day after this rather gloomy birthday tea, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts.

Harry Potter's included a surprise: he had been made Quidditch Captain.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Am I to consider this an invitation Ms Granger?" Percy said with humor. Hermione glared and Ron made a disapproving noise.

But seeing the badge red head's mood changed, "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain... if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha..."

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron...s booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" said Mrs. Weasley, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself..."

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" said Ron hastily.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily, snatching up her clock, all nine hands of which were still pointing at "mortal peril," and balancing it on top of a pile of just-laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron turned to stare incredulously at Percy as his mother hoisted the laundry basket and the teetering clock into her arms and stormed out of the room.

"Blimey... you can't even make a joke round here anymore..."

But Ron was careful not to be flippant about Voldemort over the next few days. Saturday dawned without any more outbursts from Mrs. Weasley, though she seemed very tense at breakfast. Bill, who would be staying at home with Fleur (much to Hermione and Ginny's pleasure) passed a full money bag across the table to Percy.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his…Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill," Percy said as he pocketed the gold.

"E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Percy saw it but did not react. The red headed girl needed to resolve her issues with her future sister in law but it was not something Percy was going to get involved in.

It was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars, was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks, well most of them Percy had gone for a Belstaff milford coat at Hermione's questioning look Percy had shrugged. Percy had to give a huge sacrifice to Zeus so as to see through it that he did not get blasted of the sky.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window. He, Percy, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry," said Mr. Weasley over his shoulder. He and Mrs. Weasley were in front with the Ministry driver; the front passenger seat had obligingly stretched into what resembled a two-seater sofa. "He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

Percy said nothing. He was capable of defending himself but Harry Potter was not. Percy on principle hated shopping so he wanted this done and over with.

"Here you are, then," said the driver, a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Percy imitated Mr. Weasley and peered through the window. There were no Aurors waiting outside the inn, but instead the gigantic, black-bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, wearing a long beaverskin coat, beaming at the sight of Harry Potter's (Percy Jackson) face and oblivious to the startled stares of passing Mortals.

"Harry!" he boomed, sweeping Percy into a bone-crushing hug the moment Percy had stepped out of the car Percy had received many more and much potent hugs from his brother Tyson so he didn't mind the half-lessergiant . "Buckbeak... Witherwings, I mean... yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air..."

"Glad he's pleased," Percy grinned for the man's benefit. "We didn't know 'security' meant you."

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Let's get goin' then... after yeh, Molly, Arthur..."

Percy was truly interested by this. The ministry of magic had too many of voldemort supporters. Putting a guard of the Aurors in charge of security or outright surrender could end up being the same thing.

The Leaky Cauldron was for most part completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses; Percy, Hermione, Hagrid, and the Weasleys walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around. Diagon Alley had changed from what the videos had shown. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose.

Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

AMULETS

Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi! A seedy-looking little zygon was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny.

"Protect her pretty neck?"

Percy did not react in the slightest, outwardly that is, but inward he became very alert. The possible exits in this place were limited. He would need aerial support. His old friend Blackjack was still his companion in the skies but he rarely made cross atlantic calls.

"If I were on duty..." said Mr. Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs. Weasley, nervously consulting a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much... come on, everyone..."

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those three go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school-books?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, do you think...- ?"

"Don't fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Percy, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

Percy observed that the atmosphere was tense and people took no interest in greeting each other. The shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

So Percy, Ron, and Hermione entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them, Percy heard a voice which he identified a belonging to one Draco Malfoy.

"... not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

There was a clucking noise and a voice that Percy concluded as that of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child..."

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

Percy saw that the boy was wearing a set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Percy, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. Percy saw his light gray eyes narrow.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Ron standing there with his wands out and pointing at Malfoy. Hermione, who was standing slightly behind him, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it."

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Malfoy.

Percy had no love lost for fools and no matter how much information this boy was capable of imparting Percy was not in the mood for any sort of verbal manipulation, also he knew that with Ron present he will need to be very creative. Times like these were when he missed his friends the most. They were quick on the up take and could be creative with words. But for Percy both Ron and Hermione lacked such ability. One would rush into things head first the other would want to go to an authority figure first. Hermione broke rules but only when she was convinced that all other venues were exhausted. Making witty remarks and getting information from Malfoy would be hindered by both the friends of Harry Potter. Percy did not waste another second he raised his left arm pointing the index finger upwards he called forth peristrefo. He immediately asked it to manipulate the mist and send Malfoy family on its way. And made them all believe that they had insulted each other to their hearts content.

The robes were something which Percy thought even the most fashion blind person would not wear. They mostly resembled night gown or that is what Percy held them to be. He would have been happy with just a good pair of trousers with a dress shirt and a slim fit suit, may be even a tie to go with it but the zygons insisted on wearing robes. The robes were ridicules and Percy voiced his opinion but got no support from Harry Potter's two friends, also he saw that the seamstress did not look stoked by his comments. Percy had observed in the videos that the zygons preferred to wear robes. Only the so called radical thinker's children wore latest fashion cloths. Most of the zygon which included even the teens seemed to prefer robes. The first generations did go with their usual cloths but as they grew older and once they had completed their schooling in the zygon school they start to embrace the zygon fashion of wearing robes. The zgons in general looked down upon those who embraced modern clothing and ideas of liberty, equality and fraternity. The shopping for robes finally completed they got out meeting Hagrid,

"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid brightly when they reappeared at his side.

Just about," said Ron. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu they wouldn... dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Ron. Don' worry about them."

Percy, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, but before Percy could disabuse Hagrid of this comfortable notion, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared all clutching heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's... stick close, now..."

Ron did not buy any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that he was no longer studying Potions, but he along with Percy bought large boxes of owl nuts for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two... ninety-four..."

"Whoa," said Ron, stopping in his tracks.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around them, Fred and Georges windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; Percy's demigod eyes began to water just looking at it. These people needed coloring advice. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO-

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

Percy started to laugh. The twins, they needed some help in many departments when it came to true pranking. The Weasley twins had nothing on Stoll brothers but did just fine for zygons.. Percy heard a weak sort of moan beside him and looked around to see Mrs. Weasley gazing, dumbfounded, at the poster. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name "UNo-Poo. They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!" said Ron, who, like Percy, was laughing. "This is brilliant!"

Percy allowed Ron to lead the way into the was packed with customers. Percy observed his surroundings once again there was lack of exits. Some things were common with the zygon structures. They had only one or two entrance/exit. They lacked exits which you would find in modern day buildings.

The merchandises were getting sold like hot pan cakes. Percy stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling. His knowledge about twins was limited to what was there in the videos but he had to say he was impressed at their work. There were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; Percy noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Harry pushed his way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: Reusable hangman - spell it or he'll swing!

"Patented Daydream Charms"

Hermione had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.

"You know," said Hermione, looking up at Percy, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have one for free."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"How are you, Harry?" They shook hands.

"Come on, Harry, I'll give you a tour."

Percy left Hermione followed Fred toward the back of the shop, where he saw a stand of card and rope tricks.

"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out. "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties... Oh, here's George..."

Fred's twin shook Percy's hand energetically.

"Giving him the tour? Come through the back, Harry, that's where we're making the real money...pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled: EDIBLE DARK MARKS-THEY'LL MAKE ANYONE SICK! George pushed back a curtain beside the mon magical tricks and Percy saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued.

"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened..."

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. "'Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry."

"That's right... Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for its entire support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves..."

"... I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes..."

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically. "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one.

"Handy," said Percy, impressed.

"Here," said George, catching a couple and throwing them to Percy.

A young girl with short blonde hair poked her head around the curtain; Percry saw that she too was wearing magenta staff robes.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," she said.

"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," said George promptly. "Harry, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"I can't be seen doing that!" said Percy, who had already pulled out the money bag to pay for the Decoy Detonators.

"You don't pay here," said Fred firmly, waving away Percy's gold.

"But..."

"You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten," said George sternly "Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask."

George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, and Fred led Percy back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies..."

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically."Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question..."

"... and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've..."

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Percy was surprised Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you'' she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up."

"I'm your brother!"

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!" "You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."

Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs. Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.

"Look, they're so sweet..."

Mrs. Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Percy saw a girl standing right outside the window and staring right at him. Her expression was hungry, hungry as in 'I will eat you for dinner' hungry and not 'I want you sexually' hungry. Percy momentarily saw forked tongue sticking out from her mouth.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" Percy heard Ron say. Percy turned to look at him weirdly which the red head completely missed as he continued "looks like he gave her a slip."

"Why, though?" said Hermione.

"What are you two talking about?" Percy asked the two puzzled.

"Didn't you see Harry? Malfoy was all alone and was going to Merlin know where."

Percy looked towards the window the monster was still there, still staring at him in hunger. It wouldn't take it long to catch his scent completely and come after him. The shop was crowded and allowing the monster to come anywhere close to such a crowd with the type of merchandise around would be a disaster, Percy glanced around. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs. Mr. Weasley was delightedly examining a pack of Muggle marked playing cards. Fred and George were both helping customers. On the other side of the glass a bit far away, Hagrid was standing with his back to them, looking up and down the street. Percy needed to get the monster away. Ron and Hermione couldn't see through the mist so naturally they would see a normal girl window shopping. The two were discussing the Malfoy kid. Percy made a quick decision.

"Guys, I would like to discuss Malfoy with you, but I need to get to the loo, it's very urgent."

Percy saw that when Ron was convinced Hermione looked to be in doubt.

"I'll right back." Percy quickly moved in the direction of the loo, swiftly retrieved and put on the invisibility cloak. He got out of the shop and observed that the monster had followed his scent. He led the monster to a nearby empty shop with the intention of ending it the moment it got in. but to Percy's surprise the monster was quick and it slammed him from behind sending Percy flying towards the opposite wall.

"Well, well, a demigodsssss," the dragon lady said, "didn't exsspect one here."

Percy recovered quickly and got his feet and pulled out riptide and uncapped it. Three foot long bronze sword appeared in his hand. The sight of the sword, Percy saw had shocked the monster.

"The ONCOMING STORM!"

"Yes." Percy gave her a cold smile. "What gave me away?" Percy had acquired many nicknames over the years. 'The oncoming storm' though an alias taken from a tv show by a monster who was a fan of the show fit Percy quite well. If the dragon lady had known who Percy was she would have killed him the first opportunity she had got but it was usually in the ingrained attitude of the monsters to play with their prey before finishing them off.

"Treachery," snarled the drakaina, "you demigods and your tricks." She pulled out a spear out of thin air, "hiding in the foul stench of the zygons, it was impossible to smell you."

This was news to Percy, the scent of the demigods was always were alluring to the monsters. They flock towards it in search of the best desert. The fact that the zygon scent caused for the scent of a demigod of his power levels to be hidden was truly news.

"No matter I'll kill you." So saying the monster lunged at Percy who was lost in his thoughts and was a bit slow to react. The spear almost got his left shoulder but Percy moved out of the way yet it still managed to cause a gash to his left arm. Blood started flow from the wound. That truly woke Percy up. The next jab Percy dogged with ease. One swift swig of his sword the spear was cut into two. The dragon lady in her last ditch effort lunged forward with a snarl only to be cut into two showering Percy in monster dust.

Percy sighed as he looked at the gash; it was not deep but had managed to stain his shirt. Percy was fortunate that he had left his coat at the shop instead of wearing it during the fight, he quickly took of the shirt he still had his backpack with him. He drank a bit of nectar from a secured canteen and then ate a small amount of ambrosia. The wound healed somewhat but did not disappear completely, so Percy was forced to bandage it by using the first aid he had in his backpack. The backpack was a gift from Hermes as such could hold a lot of things. He had a spar shirt in it identical to the one he had been wearing which he put on. He checked and conformed that the bandage was not visible and then made his way back to the Weasley shop under the invisibility cloak. When he returned no one was wiser for he made sure to appear to have come out of the toilet.

Percy saw that Hermione and Ron were still speculating as to what Malfoy had been up to. Percy added his two cents and told them that the blonde could easily be meeting with some of his pals whom Mrs. Malfoy disapproved of. This answer mollified Hermione but did nothing to placate Ron. Finally Mrs. Weasely declared that the shopping was done and she led them all back to the flying car.

* * *

see you all next week. thank you


	7. five laps

I don't hold any rights for the original works of the authors of the potter and Jackson universe.

* * *

**Five Laps**

"She raped him! Over and over and over, for weeks! for months!"

Percy had just attended his first session of weekend matinee with Dumbledore. It was more of viewing the memory related to on Tom Marvolo Riddle than anything else. As promised to Dumbledore he had indulged in telling Hermione and Ron the details of the session. Percy had extracted an oath from the two friends of Harry Potter regarding the contents of those meetings. They had been reluctant but Percy had convinced them that it was sensitive information and as such the oaths were required. Of course Dumbledore was not aware that such an oath had been extracted from the two teens.

Percy was relaying to the two about the story of Merope Gaunt. How after her brother's and abusive father's arrest she had used love potion on Tom Riddle and had married him, later got pregnant. Ron was too stunned to make any comments about use of love potion but Hermione agreed with Percy's assessment that use of potions like love potion was equivalent to use of date rape drugs to take advantage of others.

Percy, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room with heavy magical fortification which Percy had insisted upon and Hermione had reluctantly provided. The days after the shopping trip were nothing special; Percy's birthday which others didn't know about as they knew nothing of Percy and believed that it was Harry Potter amidst them was apart from the gift he had received from his own friends a no affair. The train journey to Hogwarts which Percy concluded as the most illogical and impractical event of all went with no major episode except for Slughorn's get together and Luna Lovegood, the former which Percy attended and learnt as to whom he had to keep an eye open for. Many girls had tried to impress the boy-who-lived or the-chosen-one, Percy had turned them down, some politely others not so much. The one week of Zygon School was not of much interest as Percy had used the mist to sail through them. He had even impressed Slughorn and had won a potion of luck as a prize which had left Hermione fuming.

"So," Hermione began, "Dumbledore didn't teach you any advance spells?" she clearly had expected the old man to teach some advance spells to her friend.

Percy knew that Dumbledore had no such plans. The old zygon was only going to show some old memories to pass the time yet appear to be teaching something of importance. Percy did not deny that the knowledge of voldemort's past was going to be very useful, but the same can be achieved in lot less time than what Dumbledore was going to invest or more like waste. Percy answered Hermione by saying that he believed that advanced spells would be discussed in future meetings. The next day was Sunday and Percy had to execute the duties of the captain of the Quidditch team. He knew the popularity of Harry Potter had brought a huge number of fans to apply for the trials. So he was going to suggest that they all head to bed when tapping at the window was heard.

"What are those two doing here?" Ron asked out loud. There were two owls carrying a sizable package and one of the owls Percy recognized as Hedwig. Hermione went forward and opened the window to let the birds carrying the package in. they flew in tandem towards Percy and allowed him to extract the package. They did not wait for a reply or acknowledgement and flew out again.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Percy looked at the cover and recognized it to be from one Fleur Delacour.

"It's from Fleur." Percy answered.

"Why would she write you?" the tone Ron used was almost accusing and Percy saw that Hermione had similar expression. Ron was easily a jealous person and Hermione had her issues with the blonde French. Percy was sorely tempted to make some witty comment but abstained.

"I asked her to look into my finances." Percy said, "With Sirius' money being added to my own, I needed someone to do an audit of my holdings. To see how much I own, if there are any debts I owe or any assets I have." Percy saw that Hermione seemed to understand but Ron looked a bit uncomfortable. Percy knew that money was an issue with the red head so he ushered them all to bed without going into details.

The next morning the trials for the sports team had every indication of turning into a disaster. The breakfast brought news of fresh attack for the zygon terrorists. The foul creatures called dementors had attacked some villages. The ministry had in its desperation to look as doing some work had arrested some random innocent people, especially those who liked to brag but were mostly harmless. The conversation at the table was not cheerful,

"People are terrified; you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night." Hermione said.

"What?!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"

"I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the Prophet. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."

"And," Percy added, "I personally will disagree with your analysis, Ron. Our experiences at this place will tell you that it is not as safe as it's chalked up to be." Seeing the expression of the two teens Percy continued, "I'll list all of the instances we ourselves have been in danger, even when Dumbledore was right here."

The two teens were not happy but they couldn't deny or give any counter argument to Percy's words. The breakfast was over and the three headed to the Quidditch pitch. On the way Percy saw the one of the Patil twins with her friend Lavender Brown. The latter gave Ron a wide smile which the boy returned uncertainly. Percy observed that the action had caused Hermione to become a bit distant and cold. Percy recognized jealousy, it was written all over Hermione's face.

'Of all the boys she could develop a crush on, she gets one on the red head.' Percy thought sadly.

Percy usually did not allow himself to develop any prejudice against others. He had developed less that friendly feelings for others in the past which were mostly against jerks and such. But when it came to Ronald Weasley somehow Percy found himself developing a small amount of negative feelings. He first told himself that he would lose these feelings once he got to know the kid but it had only intensified. Percy reviewed all the data he had on the kid to understand as to why he had developed those feelings and Percy ended up making a small list.

When it came to speaking about mortals the boy spoke as though he was talking about the animals in wildlife safari, it was not restricted to him alone his entire family acted so. The red head according to Percy was definitely a closet bigot. The second was that the kid got jealous very easily. Then he was lazy, Percy could understand some level of laziness after all he himself was somewhat lazy and easy going, but the level of laziness of Ron was unacceptable according to Percy. Moreover there was an instance of the kid abandoning his friend before. Now, if the name coming out in a competition had been a first occurrence were your friend was in line of fire then Ron's reaction would make sense, but after facing at least three near death experience together you abandon your friend on the fourth it is, well Percy would never accept that. If Percy had been in Harry Potter's shoes at that time all ties with red head would have been severed. Ron, according to Percy was also holding Harry Potter back in studies or that was Percy's conclusion. And Percy told himself that these were the reasons why he would keep the redhead at arm's length.

The party of three had reached the grounds and Percy surveyed the gathering. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years that were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years that towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating. The latter included a large, wiry-haired boy Percy recognized immediately from the Slughorn's gathering. Percy coolly studied them and saw that there were some who looked like they have never seen the way of broom travel before and some were there only for the chosen-one show and yet other were not even from the same house he was captaining for. Percy saw the guy form the slug party coming towards him and sent him right back to stand where he previously was.

"Those of you who are here for other reasons than to try out for the team get out of my sight, now!" the words were said with such cold tone that many who were giggling just a few seconds prior were all silent, slowly those who had no business being on the pitch, left. Percy once again looked at the now diminished crowd. Most looked to be in excellent health but none were athletic in build.

"I want each and every one of you, to run five laps round the pitch."

All those present got on their brooms but before they could take off Percy stopped them.

"Not on brooms, on foot."

"What!?" sounds of protest came from every person. Percy glared at them all. The glasses were making his glare less effective so he had to put a bit of his demigod power into it.

"Yes," Percy said, "you heard me right. Run five laps round the pitch, on foot, NOW!"

Not a single one of them was happy. Many threatened to complain and Percy did nothing to placate them. Many left making even more threats and some even called him names. Which almost caused a fight between some but Percy squashed them with extreme prejudice and sent them away. The remaining did run but could only manage three rounds before most collapsed only one girl Demelza Robins did five rounds around the pitch.

"None of you have the stamina required for real sports." Percy said in a disappointed tone. He himself had run along with them so they could not complain. "It's disheartening that my cousin can do twice as those numbers of rounds and still not be out of breath." Of course Percy did not mention what cousin he was talking about so they could assume whatever they wanted. "Does even one of you wizard raised know that an average football(soccer) player runs about eight miles in one single game? and most of you have failed to run even a single mile. Now, take five minutes of rest and then get on your brooms and give me five laps."

It took until after the lunch but Percy with his limited knowledge of Quidditch but sound knowledge of soccer and football (rugby) was able to choose a team which he decided not to disclose until much later. For chasers he decided to take in Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley with Dean Thomas as a reserve. For beaters he chose Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote with Colin Creevey as the reserve.

The most difficult was the keeper position, there only two contenders in the nervous Ron and the over confident Cormac McLaggen. Percy knew the McLaggen type of people very well, they were a menace and usually only added trouble, so Percy was relieved when Hermione sent a confounding magic at the McLaggen guy making the jerk fail to stop the last goal. The sports person in Percy might not agree with such interference but Percy could care less about the zygon sport. Percy found the sport pointless as it did not suit Percy's view of sports. Ron was not the most graceful when he took to the skies but fortunately stopped all the five assigned goals.

Percy when he turned to say pack up was met with a red faced McLaggan right at his face. "His sister didn't really try," said McLaggen menacingly, "She gave him an easy save."

Percy simple glared at the guy, "you are in my personal space, McLaggan." The jerk did not back down, neither did Percy. McLaggan tried to protest further but Percy did not say a word but only glared at the guy. After seeing that Percy was not reacting, the jerk gave a final huff and walked away angrily.

Percy declared that the notice about the members of the team would be posted next day which would include the date and time of practice. Once everybody dispersed and only Ron and Hermione were left Percy brought up the issue of meeting Hagrid one of Harry Potter's first friends, who Percy knew would be upset because his favorite pupils had discontinued his subject. The two teens agreed and they started towards the half giant's cabin home.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron was saying happily. "Tricky shot from Demelza, did you see, had a bit of spin on it —"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," said Hermione, looking amused.

"I was better than that McLaggen anyway," said Ron in a highly satisfied voice. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded."

Hermione turned a very deep shade of pink at these words and Percy gave her a smile indicating he knew that it was her work. The girl looked alarmed but Percy just gave her a side hug signifying it was ok. Ron noticed nothing; he was too busy describing each of his other penalties in loving detail.

The great gray hippogriff, Buckbeak, was tethered in front of Hagrid's cabin. He clicked his razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head toward them.

"Oh dear," said Hermione nervously. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Come off it, you've ridden him, haven't you?" said Ron.

Percy added nothing to their conversation but looked intently at the beast. The hippogriff did have qualities seeming to have come from different gods but Percy could say that though it appeared to have features from a horse it did not have a close relationship with the sea. The hippogriff continued to stare at Percy as if expecting a bow but Percy is the son of the sea god. And the sea does bow to none. Finally the beast gave in and bowed to Percy. The two zygon teens due to the work of the mist couldn't concentrate on the exchange and were left ignorant.

"Oi!" came a loud voice.

Percy saw that Hagrid had come striding around the corner of his cabin wearing a large flowery apron and carrying a sack of potatoes. His enormous boarhound, Fang, was at his heels; Fang gave a booming bark and bounded forward.

"Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers — oh. It's yeh lot."

Fang was jumping up at Hermione and Ron, attempting to lick their ears, the dog stayed away from Percy as it did not know him and the mist had yet to work on the dog. Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking stricken.

"Don't worry about it," said Percy giving her a smile and then walked over to the door and knocked loudly.

"Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!"

There was no sound from within.

"If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Percy for the benefit of Ron and Hermione pulled out the stick which stood in for a wand.

"Harry!" said Hermione, sounding shocked. "You can't possibly —"

"Yes," Percy said in a loud voice, "I can! And I will" Percy felt bad about manipulating the poor guy but it needed to be done. Before Percy needing to add anything further the door flew open and there stood Hagrid almost in panic.

"I'm a teacher!" he roared at Percy. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Percy made sure to add a bit emphasis to 'sir' part.

Hagrid looked stunned. "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"The very moment you have called me, 'Potter'."

"Oh, very clever," growled Hagrid. "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little . . ."

Mumbling darkly, he stood back to let them pass. Hermione scurried in after Percy, looking rather frightened.

"Well?" said Hagrid grumpily, as Percy, Ron, and Hermione sat down around his enormous wooden table.

"What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

Percy could think of million things to say but decided to keep it simple, "No, We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" said Hermione tremulously.

"Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah. Righ'."

He stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle, muttering all the while. Finally he slammed down three bucket-sized mugs of mahogany-brown tea in front of them and a plate of his rock cakes. One look at them Percy immediately came to the conclusion that his brother Tyson's cooking was better.

"Hagrid," said Hermione timidly, when he joined them at the table and started peeling his potatoes with a brutality that suggested that each tuber had done him a great personal wrong, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know." Hagrid gave another great snort. Percy saw as some bo-geys landed on the potatoes, and was inwardly thankful that they were not staying for dinner.

"We did!" said Hermione. "But none of us could fit it into our schedules!"

"Yeah. Righ'," said Hagrid again.

Percy gave the room a quick look and decided that the wild Cyclopes kept their rooms more neatly. Percy saw a large barrel at the corner inside of which was full of what looked like foot-long maggots, slimy, white, and writhing. There was a funny squelching sound and Hermione let out a tiny shriek, and Ron leapt out of his seat and hurried around the table away from the large barrel which he identified as the source of sound. Percy had seen many disgusting monsters and creature so he was unfazed.

"What are they, Hagrid?" Percy asked trying very hard to sound interested which any other person would have noticed. "Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they grow into?" said Ron, looking nervous.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."And without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table the long way to avoid the barrel of maggots, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's. . . him . .." gulped Hagrid, his beetle-black eyes stream-ing as he mopped his face with his apron. "It's . . . Aragog. ... I think he's dyin'. . , . He got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better... I don' know what I'll do if he ... if he ... We've bin tergether so long. ..."

The rest of the conversation was lost to Percy, the giant of a man Hagrid had different view of danger than others so reasoning with him was a waste of time. Percy had taken an interest in the giant spiders. They, spiders hated Athena and took out their anger on her children. Having been a friend and then a lover to a daughter of Athena Percy knew the danger they could pose not just to the demigods but to mortals as well. Giant spiders introduced in an environment, not their own with easy targets in centaur fowls and unicorns in general were even worse. With their current leader in decline others will try to establish a hierarchy of their own, some wanting to escape the fight will try to run away or start their own colonies. This was a serious issue and needed immediate attention. Percy decided to meet with the centaurs. It would be a risky move but he could try to play 'I am the son of sea god' card which did have potential to backfire, but Percy was hopeful that their uneasiness about the giant spiders could sway them to his side. Percy made sure that him leaving the conversation was not noticed by adding the yes and hm's at the right moments.

When the three came into the great hall for dinner they were met by Slughorn who ended up inviting Percy and Hermione to his supper party but not Ron. Percy almost went to introduce Slughorn to Ron but ended up not doing so. Percy knew that Slughorn would end up rejecting Ron which would hurt the red head's fragile ego. The supper was not much of a grand event and Percy managed to deflect most question by giving long speech but not giving away anything. Later on he made others speak by pulling them all into discussions of various degrees.

The Slug club had been lot tiring than Percy had thought. He looked at Hermione walking by his side towards the tower of Gryffindor. She also looked exhausted but Percy saw that she wanted to ask something of him.

"Hermione," Percy said to get her attention, "you have been bursting to ask me something. So, what is that you want to know?"

"How!?" she began but shook her head as if to clear it. "When did you get so good at potions?" before Percy could answer she continued, "I mean, you struggled with the subject just a year ago. You barely pass the subject the first four years. You did so poorly all last year…"

"But now I'm the best in the class." Percy completed for her.

Percy had basically used peristrefo to make the potions. The wheel of destruction could make calculated decisions like a computer. Once you feed the procedure it can make it happen. It had allowed Percy to ace the potion class and he even won the luck potion which was the prize for making the best potion in the class.

"Do you actually believe that Snape would have ever allowed me to do well in the subject?" before Hermione could berate him for speaking ill of a professor Percy ploughed on, "don't deny it Hermione, if that man child had been in the non magical school, private or otherwise he would have been prosecuted for child abuse and endangerment."

Hermione tried to protest but Percy did not give her any opportunity "he is the single most incompetent teacher that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. He might be able to keep the class quiet but that is not because he makes the class interesting but because he is a bully. Even now he teaching his so called area of expertise he still is a piss poor teacher and above all he's a very poor human being."

Percy knew that Hermione would have made some other argument if it were indeed Harry Potter with her but even when she did not know the truth about Percy her subconscious mind would have warned her not to push it. Percy had used mist to keep Snape's attention away from him. The man was obsessed with Harry Potter's mother and had deep hatred for the kid's father both of which he directed at the boy.

Percy understood that Hermione was very intelligent but she just like any other person had some shortcomings. She had been the one force in the success of Harry Potter all through his life in the zygon world. According to Percy there were two events which could be attributed as the girl's most brilliant moments. The first being when she had punched Draco Malfoy and the second when she had manipulated Dolores Umbridge into going into the forest. Though the girl had not truly understood the danger of trespassing on centaur land and had not thought of putting all the blame on the pink toad like woman for them trespassing on centaur territory, it was the best she could do. Percy knew that the girl lacked proper social skills and that she most of the times tried to force her views on others which made her less desirable as an acquaintance much less a friend to most of her peers.

Percy decided to gain some entertainment for the next week until Hermione's birthday and so he decided to throw her a bone.

"As for your question about my improved potion skills, you Miss Granger will have to wait for your birthday."

Hermione pleaded and appealed several times but Percy was firm on his word that she will wait till her birthday. When they reached the tower some were still doing last minute home work for the Monday's class but there was no sign of Ron, the one that was supposed to be on the perfect duty. Since Percy had convinced Hermione that she was not going to get anything out of him she retired to her bed. After he got the audit statements from the trunk, Percy claimed himself a seat by the fireplace to look through the contents. Peristrefo was doing the necessary translations for him, the statements and other documents were straight forward. There were no current debts for the Potter or the Black accounts. There was no lending by either of them. There was a sizable amount of hard cash in form of wizard currency of gallons held at goblin bank. It earned no interest but a sizable amount had to be paid to the bank as rent for keeping the money in the bank. Percy decided that he needed to learn more about this goblin bank and how it functioned. The investment the Potter's had was negligible and it showed no major progress. The Black investments had suffered severely and to get them to recover in the current state of war was not going to happen. The land holdings were good, though they had no much value in the zygon world in the mortal world these lands could be valued in millions of pounds.

The zygon monetary system truly needed more study according to Percy. Harry Potter never had bothered to check what exactly the gallon was made up of. Most just said it was made up of gold. When held by hand it almost felt like it was almost 4 grams in weight. If it was true that the gallon was made up of gold, say of 22 carat and weighed about 4 grams, then the exchange rate provided by Gringotts at five pounds sterling made no sense, as the actual cost would be of approximately around 80 pounds. Was the gallon fiat money or material money? This question needed immediate answer to Percy. If the gallon was material money then the sickle the silver coin which weigh approximate the same gave way for lot of exploitation. In the current market scenario gold was approximately sixty six times costlier than silver. In the zygon system 17 sickle made one gallon which would say that gold was only seventeen times the cost of silver. If the gallon system is ultimately token system then it would be a different case scenario but if the thing was materialistic then why had other first generation or non magical aware did not take advantage of the situation? Percy decided to write a letter to Fleur asking her to give a brief explanation of the zygon market and monetary system.

It is true that the income tax and other departments in the mortal government keep a close eye on transactions so just going out and importing silver into zygon system by pumping out gold from there was not an easy task. Percy had connections in Atlantis and other undersea economies that might show some interest in it but then again the sea had both silver and gold in abundance so the venture would hold no much profit so the idea might not take off. Percy still had to understand the working of the goblin bank Gringotts. Percy had learnt from Paul that the banking was primarily taking deposits from people and then distributing it in the form of loans. The interest earned on loans is then used to pay the depositor a small interest and the remaining money was used to pay the employees and other things the bank needed to do. What was left was then considered profit. The goblin bank as far as Percy knew from Harry Potter videos, had no concept of deposit or loans. It was more of a storage vault than a true bank. The goblins were paid by the zygons to keep their money safe, nothing more. Taxation was mostly on goods sale, there was no noticeable taxation with the zygons. All the money was made by the government on goods purchase and sale that too indirectly as there was no individual taxation on goods or commodities. The economic structure was too crude and ancient according to Percy. The Olympian economy was much similar to the modern day mortal economy only that drachma was materialistic in nature but other thing worked much similar to the mortal market. After all, entire mortal world was in the image of the Olympian one.

Percy heard a loud crack which put him in an immediate alert mode and he scanned for the threat only to find the house-elf kreacher. "Master, kreacher has done what master has asked of kreacher." The house-elf said with a bow with his nose almost touching the floor.

Percy saw that room had become deserted and he had failed to observe as it had happened. He saw that the elf was holding a bag which was as filthy as the elf, inside which Percy could see there were many priceless artifacts. It had taken the house-elf three weeks to track down the thief Mundungus. Percy had called Kreacher and had asked him for information on death eaters. The elf had tried to resist but the mist had made the elf recognize Percy as its master and he was forced to answer. Kreacher had held a lot of pride as he told Percy all that the pitiful elf knew of one Bellatrix Lestrange. It was not much the elf could tell about the zygon but Percy understood that the family had played a large role in turning her to what she was today by not getting her the psychological help she had needed when she was younger. The elf didn't have much on Narcissa Malfoy because Percy was not interested in her childhood but it was when the elf was forced to talk about Regulus Black that the elf had tried very hard to resist and even tried to commit suicide. Percy had to go to an extreme and was forced to order the elf not to commit suicide and tell him everything regarding the Black.

The elf then told him of the tale of how one day his master Regulus had asked him to accompany the Dark Lord Voldemort to a cave where the elf had been forced to drink some potion which made Kreacher live trough his worst memories and how his master's order to return had saved the elf's live from the monsters in the cave. Percy learnt about the locket and Regulus Black's last order to the elf to destroy the locket and how the elf had fail not due to lack of trying.

Upon learning that the locket and many other Black house artifacts had been stolen by the thief Mundungus, the one Dumbledore kept around for gathering of information, Percy gave the elf the permission to track down the thief discretely and then beat the guy up so as to teach him a lesson. More over Percy had asked Kreacher to warn the thief, not to steal from the house ever again and not to speak of the incident to anybody with the next offence carrying death.

"Will master be destroying the locket now?" The elf looked hopefully at Percy holding a locket made of gold with a large 's' on it through a gold chain.

"Set the locket on the floor Kreacher." Said Percy, "and step ten steps away from it." The elf did as asked. Percy raised his left index finger and called forth pristrefo. The wheel of mass destruction emitted a sound indicating that the weapon was spinning at speeds above the speed of sound. The elf looked at Percy in both alarm and fascination. Percy asked Pristrefo to apply mist so as to make sure that no one realized what event was taking place in the room and then to scan the object to determine what it was and destroy it. The weapon flew at the locket at the floor which all of a sudden rose from the floor as though trying to make an escape but persitrefo gave it no chance as it vaporized the locket. A low wail of pain came from the locket before it disappeared.

* * *

thank you, see you all next week.


	8. opal

I don't hold any rights for the original works of the authors of the potter and Jackson universe.

* * *

**Opal necklace**

"They say that the Nimbus 2003 will be coming out next summer. Say it'll be faster than firebolt."

"They surely got to be joking! firebolt is the fastest."

Ron and his sister were talking about brooms in the great hall. It was mid October and it was Hogsmeade weekend and they were all having breakfast in the morning before it was time to head towards the village. Percy was busy with his food and Hermione was engrossed in one of the ten books Percy had given her on her birthday claiming that the books were notes by Lilly Evans from her school days. Though it was an outright lie and the books were actually copies of the text of the subject used by zygons in Australia which Eudokia had gotten hold off and handed over on his request. The argument of which broom was better had invited a lot more people into the discussion spanning over different houses.

"Harry, mate which one do you think'll be the fastest." One of the fans of broom flying asked Percy. Percy was not even remotely interested in brooms. He was not paying any attention to their conversation but he did catch the part about being fastest.

"At 431 plus km/hr Bugatti veyron super sport is the fastest," Percy poured a lot of passion in his words, "but I myself am partial to Porsche 911, 991 actually, with 3.8L H6 turbo supercharged engine, it was love at first sight. The sound was like music to my ears, I'll tell yeh that's 'the car' one should own." Percy pretended to be unaware of their stares and adopted a faraway look as if though remembering some fond memory. "Maybe I should put that on my bucket list. 'Buy a Porsche.'"

"Mate," Ron said tentatively, "are you alright?" we were talking of brooms not some muggle stuff."

"What!?" the shout had come from both Percy and Colin both with great passion went on to glorify the cars. Percy went on to state loudly which could be heard by almost every single person in the great hall including the teachers that he would take a car over a broom any day. The claim did not sit well with most of the zygons but Percy saw that most of the self aware first generation and mortal raised zygons agreed with him but just as Percy expected those intelligent people did not voice their opinion and draw attention. Many gave Percy a cold look after that but Hermione as they headed towards the village said in a low voice that she agreed with him about cars being better than brooms but it was stupid of him to have said that out loud to which Percy only smiled as he replied, "I now know exactly the number of bigots in this school." At Hermione's expression Percy elaborated "there is a difference in the tone of the person when they don't agree with you and when they think something is beneath them." Percy had silently led Hermione out of the great hall where the argument about brooms being way better than cars was taking place, it seemed that no one had noticed that the instigator of the argument was no longer in the hall.

"Completely changing the subject, has Dumbledore asked you for any more lessons?" Hermione enquired.

Percy taped the breast pocket of his coat "he sent me a message earlier, it's on Monday."

"Where had you gone to?" Ron said as he approached them a bit breathless. Hermione answer placated him and he tried to start his argument about superiority of brooms but Percy's quick glare and worded that he would not have any discussion on the matter shut red head up. Ron in his moodiness ended up insulting Filch and earned some extra jabs from the sensor for the dark items.

"Poor sod." Percy said which earned him a questioning look from the two teens. "The bloke's ancestors most probably might have been petty thieves for his family to get a last name 'Filch'."

After the destruction of the locket nothing major had happened. Peristrefo's scan had shown that some sort of soul imprint/energy had been on the locket. Usually every single person's soul leaves some sort of energy behind on every other living being and on objects animate or inanimate, but this energy is in negligible amount and it dissipates within seconds. The zygon Voldemort had found some way for this energy not to dissipate and continue remain on a desired object. What it did was confuse the soul as to where to reside, should it reside in the body in which it originally was or go to the object where some part of energy is present. This led to a situation for death not to succeed in bringing the soul to underworld as the soul on the destruction or harm to host body would still have another body or object to occupy and as such the scanners of death will show the person to be alive. For death to be able to bring the soul to the underworld all the energy stored within all of the objects had to be dissipated. The gods had sent Percy to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle, so Percy knew that if the zygon had made more such objects he would have to find them and destroy them. It was beyond any semblance of doubt that the diary that Harry Potter had destroyed had been one such object. Percy had to find them but he had made no new progress and the gods have been silent.

Bitter wind was the only highlight of their walk into the village. The Zonko's joke shop was closed so they on Ron's suggestion went to Honeydukes, a very much crowded shop only to meet with Slughorn who invited Percy and Hermione to his party but paid no interest to Ron. Percy declined citing that he had an appointment with the headmaster on the same day. Percy saw Ron's souring mood and decided it was time for change of venue.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, it got to be warm."

The cold was almost unbearable but Percy was a demigod and as such had better weather resistance which was not the case with the teens. People, Percy observed were hurrying towards their destination and not lingering around mostly due to cold but also due to the war situation. Percy had been told by the gods that his mission was to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle but not to get involved in the war. That idea was truly lost to Percy as gods had him impersonate a person who is the epicenter of the war and expected him not to get too involved. 'How in the name of Poseidon was he going to achieve that?' there was no way that Percy could see without him killing Riddle at the earliest could he avoid getting into the war. Battles were going to be inevitable if he had to kill Riddle but war probably he could avoid if he were to manipulate others into taking a more aggressive stand. Percy knew that if some sort of revolution did not take place then the zygon world would be doomed.

As the three approached three broomsticks Percy spotted two men, one very tall and thin, Percy recognized the person to be the barman of Hogs head from the videos and also from the file he had on Dumbledore he recognized him to be younger brother to one Albus Dumbledore. The shorter man turned to look at Percy and his two companions. The man's eyes widened in fear and with a loud crack he vanished. The barman turned at once and walked away.

"That was Mundungus, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

Percy laughed to which both Hermione and Ron looked at him weirdly. Percy in the back of his mind noted that the two gave him that look almost every single day.

"Apparently Mundungus was treating my stuff at headquarters as his own property. Mad-eye found out and he put the man in his place but told him his treatment came from my personal behest."

It was an outright lie but Percy knew that both would not go about trying to verify the truth behind it but would be more crossed at not having been told about it earlier but Percy told them that Dumbledore had mentioned it during their first meeting and the contents of the first meeting had made him forget about the thievery by Mundungus. Hermione and Ron nodded their understanding and they did not dig for more. They ordered drinks at the three broomsticks, Percy voiced the lack of range at the pub and with this he and Hermione got into the discussion about different flavors of various kinds and types of drinks they had tasted and their opinion about them. Percy observed that Ron was happier trying to gain the attention of the curvy and attractive bar-maid Madame Rosmerta and was not part of the discussion. Noting his silence Hermione asked,

"Ron, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," the answer was given very quickly which is always considered a mistake in situations like these.

"I expect 'nothing's' in the back getting more firewhisky," said Hermione waspishly.

Percy had to congratulate Ron for sitting quietly not responding to the obviously angry girl. Percy knew that Hermione had figured out that Ron was looking at the bar-maid who was in fact several years older than Ron's own eldest brother who was twenty seven years old. When Hermione proposed the idea of returning to the school Percy agreed, he wanted to go to Hagrid's to enquire about the giant spider's health, he still had to make plans about them and had yet to make any contact with the centaurs. The resident centaur at the castle had recognized him in roman light, so Percy knew he had to be more careful in his approach with the others.

They went out into the cold to return back to the school to end the miserable trip. Percy saw Ginny with her boyfriend through the window of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop having a good time. Percy made sure to block Ron's view of this because he knew that the red head was not happy with his sister's relationship.

"You look dazzling today Harry Potter, though wrackspurt have not left you alone."

Percy turned to look at the speaker and found Luna Lovegood in her usual dreamy self. Percy saw through the corner of his eyes that Hermione was not truly stoked to see the petty blonde. Hermione took offence to the girl's references to outlandish creatures whose existence had no proof. Percy had the feeling that the girl at least partially could see through the mist and might have seen him for what he truly was but could not explain what she was seeing. Rachel had told him a couple of years back that he emitted far too much aura and as such would appear dazzling to the ones who could see through the mist just like a god would.

"Hello Luna, how have you been?"

The greeting was returned by the girl but she herself got no greetings from Hermione or Ron.

"We are heading back to the castle would you like to join us?" Percy asked even though he could see the girl had just arrived to the village. Ron and Hermione looked at Percy with slightly horrified expression the two teens were not in the mood for Lovegood brand of conversation.

"I would love to but I have yet to do some shopping so you lot go ahead. I'll return back on my own."

The trio of Percy Ron and Hermione bid their goodbyes to the eccentric girl and turned towards the castle. It was a little while before Percy became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to him on the wind, had become shriller and louder. Percy squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. "It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Percy heard Katie say.

The rain was increasing the sleet came thick and fast blurring the glasses Percy was wearing. He was forced to remove then to clear them as they rounded the corner. Percy saw that Leanne was making repeated attempts to grab at the package in Katie's hand. Finally the fight led the package to be torn and something which resembled a necklace fell on the ground. Katie bent down and to pick up the object and touched it.

At once Katie rose into the air gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet Percy saw that everything about it was wrong and very much unnatural. Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Percy's battle instincts took over. He estimated that he was at least twenty two yards away from her. He took off with his ever improving speed. He vaguely noted that the others were rooted to their spot. At seven feet height Katie's eyes and mouth opened and she let out a terrible scream. Percy knew that the idea might not be capital but he closed the gap between him and her by leaping in the air and snaking his arms around her. Whatever power was keeping her in the air was not able to take the additional weight of Percy as he landed gracefully on the ground making sure not to harm the girl who was still screaming and was joined in her screaming by her friend. For a moment Percy thought that the other girl also had touched the necklace or whatever it was but one look told him it was a scream of panic.

Katie was thrashing and screaming now. Percy could tell that she was in lot of pain. He asked peristrefo to scan both the girl and the necklace. He urged it to provide some counter. Hermione and Ron reached by their side and Percy saw the former going towards the necklace on the ground,

"Don't touch it! Use your scarf to wrap it."Percy commanded.

Peristrefo had completed the scan and informed him that the curse sent the person's nervous system into panic and induced pain in every possible location of the body. Percy took out the stick which stood for wand this action was for the benefit of the zygons.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione was almost in panic.

"I have seen the necklace before and I know the counter." Said Percy but added "we can have Q and A later."

Persitrefo did the trick and the curse was lifted but it was left as it is on the necklace, it was needed as evidence. The girl stopped trashing and went limp in Percy's arm. She was out of immediate danger. Working with zygons needed a lot of patience on Percy's part. Percy could send messages through Persitrefo, he had discovered so. The zygons had a magic called patronus charm which could also be used to send one sided messages, Percy had made Hermione research them.

"Is she alright?" Leanne who had calmed down a bit asked in concern.

"Yes, she only needs some rest. She should be fine."

"How did you know the counter to whatever the curse was?" Hermione's questioned.

Percy was annoyed, "not now Hermione." He snapped. "Have you succeeded in sending message patronus?"

Hermione shook her head in negative. Percy sighed. He turned to Persitrefo asked it to appear in the form of a silver light emitting smoke with a stag like shape and sent it with the message to the deputy Headmistress. The others looked in shock at Percy but he ignored their questions about his ability with patronus charm as he lifted Katie Bell bridal style and started walking towards the castle, the others hurried to keep up with him.

On the way Percy interrogated Leanne on the necklace which was now wrapped in scarf and being carried by a warily Hermione. Leanne informed them that she had seen the package in Katie's hand at her return from her bathroom trip at the three broomstick pub and on questioning its presences had been told that the package was for Dumbledore. Hermione was doing her best to comfort a sobbing Leanne. Hermione made another attempt to ask Percy about him being able to lift the curse.

"I don't want to have to repeat myself over and over, so I'll tell you once Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore are with us. As they reached the school McGonagall was there with Hagrid by her side. Hagrid was asked to take the poor girl to the hospital wing.

"I have already countered the curse, she should be fine."

This statement from Percy got a raised eyebrow from the deputy headmistress.

"Upstairs, to my office at once, please! It was impressive magic from you, sending that message, Potter." Said Mcgonagall, "What's that you're holding, Granger?"

It's the thing she touched," informed Hermione.

"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from girl.

"No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

Percy and the others followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. The sleet spattered windows were rattling in their frames, and the room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Percy, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.

"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please,

Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Percy, before either Ron or Hermione could even emit a sound, "and then began to scream, I had to jump in the air and bring her down as she collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Percy felt his anger increase.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

Percy sighed, the woman in front of him was not someone who inspired confidence but Percy was also bit unhappy regarding his slow progress in the quest. He needed an outlet to vent his frustration. He asked Persitrefo to make a quick scan of the office to find anything useful for his case and to do it quickly. He remembered the necklace from the videos so.

"Potter?" Professor McGonagall interrupted his train of thought.

Peristrefo had completed the scan and informed him that the name and the hand writing on the parchment placed on the Professor's desk did not match and on it were traces of the zygon potion called polyjuice which allowed the drinker to take the form of other humans. Percy had in the very beginning of the year at the school had asked peristrefo to make note of the hand writing of the people he considered as important. An idea formed in his mind, he was going to send this woman on a wild goose chase but still a valid chase would be done by him. Before the professor could lose her patience Percy talked.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. Percy held a clam expression.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"Approximately four years ago an accidental floo travel took me to Borgin and Burkes instead of diagon alley. I became witness to an interaction between Mr. Borgin and the deatheater Malfoy along with his son Malfoy. You would remember professor it was the time when Mr. Weasley was crusading against illegal items. Deatheater Malfoy placed all of his illegal item collection at Borgin and Burkes for a fee and would collect them back at a later date in person or would send his precious son to do so. No other person was to be able to claim his stuff not even his wife." Percy stressed the part about his wife for affect. "Amongst the items was the very necklace we found today. I remember it because they discussed it in detail as how it was aimed at I quote 'MUDBLOODS'. They had discussed the counter to the curse on the necklace that is how I knew how to lift it to save Katie's life."

All three were now listening to Percy with all their attention "the necklace as claimed by Malfoy was a family artifact and as such them giving it to anybody else is not going to happen. So with deatheater Malfoy in prison it has to be Malfoy Jr who gave the necklace to Katie."

Professor McGonagall was about to speak but Percy cut her off which he knew that she would not appreciate, "I do have further proof in the form of the parchment bearing today's date to the left of my person on your table."

The woman was definitely angry with Percy "Mr. Potter, it is the evidence that Mr. Malfoy was here with me, severing detention. He would not have been able to hand over such necklace to Ms. Bell."

Percy continued as if the Professor had shown no outburst with Hermione and Ron both looking at him in panic, "if you will look closely you'll note that the stroke of 'r's' the stroke of 'l's' don't match with Malfoy's handwriting." Without warning any of them he snatched the parchment from the table, "ha, look this is not at all Malfoy's hand. If you pay close attention you'll see that it is Goyle's handwriting." Percy took the parchment to his nose and took a whiff and then declare "polyjuice potion." He handed the parchment to Hermione, "please, do confirm that for me."

Hermione took the parchment hesitatingly so, looking at a shocked head of the house she took in the smell of the parchment to find that the parchment indeed had the smell of polyjuice potion.

"The person who was doing detention with you, professor was not Malfoy but Goyle under polyjuice potion. I do hope that it is necessary proof at least to conduct an enquiry. Sayonara."

Percy immediately walked out of the office without waiting for the professor reply or permission he did not wait for Ron and Hermione either. He had no patience to listen to the woman dismissing his argument with her beliefs as she constantly did with Harry Potter. The kid had gone to her to inform her of the stone being targeted but she had dismissed it without any second thought. The stone in question was not something an eleven year old should have been able to discover, that alone should have raised alarms but they did not. A teacher of over three decades experience had not been able to postulate the cause for petrifaction of her students when a thirteen year old girl had managed to do so. There're more reasons not to talk to her but Percy did not want to follow that line of thought. Percy put his hands into the coat pocket and to his surprise he found a piece of paper which read.

"_Dear Perseus,_

_Come to the room of requirements post haste._

_Eudokia_

Percy changed his course which was taking him to the great hall and turn towards the one which would take him to the seventh floor. He reached the said location where a door appeared which he opened and entered. The room was huge but Percy did not see that as his eyes were frozen on the huge statue of a man in full Atlantian armor with a spinning disc on his left index finger and a xiphos in his right hand as if ready for battle. The statue was a replica of the statue from the temple of Perseus from Atlantia an underwater city in Atlantic Ocean far south of Atlantis the capital of Poseidon.

Percy had saved the Atlanteans of Atlantia from a powerful sea monster, the Atlanteans who were humanoid being with webbed feet and hands an undersea parallel to mortals on land were convinced that Percy was a god and they started to worship him in their city. The devotion had only increased when Percy had helped Mera his Atlantean half-sister become the rightful queen of the city. She was the one who had the temple built and sea creatures flocked to the location to gain the blessings of the new god who was in fact only a demigod. Poseidon had only fueled their belief by exerting his own influence and had convinced Mera to write poems in Perseus' praise. When Percy had tried to tell the people the truth that he was only a demigod and not a god his father had stopped him and given him a lecture about importance of belief and allowing things to flourish. Percy had reluctantly allowed it to continue least he would incur the wrath of his own father. No surface god was supposed to be aware of all this and seeing the room of requirement having turned into the temple was shocking.

"Hey, Perseus."

Percy turned to his right retrieving riptide from his pocket ready to attack only to find Eudokia standing there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Percy said heatedly.

"Is this how you greet your friends?" said the nymph.

Percy glared at her and took a warning step in her direction.

"Whoa, whoa, no need for such hostility. Didn't you read or watch yesterday's news?" asked an amused Eudokia.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of nowhere amongst cavemen. Pardon me for not having read the news." Percy said tartly, "but do tell Eudokia, how did you come across this statue?"

"Follow me, hero." Said the nymph as she led him towards a wall were a large LED tv appeared. On it was a video of a blonde reporter speaking in demotic Greek,

_"__This is the site just outside the city of Corinth that the remains of an ancient temple were found. Most believed that the temple was the remains of the temple of Poseidon the sea god, but now that archaeologists have taken a closer look and have done more excavation an all too different statue than the one which they expected came out."_

An image of a statue which looked like it had seen better days was shown on the screen. One look at it and Percy knew that though the statue was missing a leg and the sword was half broken the statue was definitely the replica of the statue in Atlantia.

_"__Archaeologists say that the statue is of 'Perseus the son of Poseidon_ '_most popularly referred to as 'the oncoming storm'. Of what he was god of is not known but many historians over the years have claimed that he was the commander of the sea god's army. "_

The screen went blank. Percy was too stunned to respond._ 'What was his father playing at?'_ There was only one way that temple ruins would have got there. Poseidon had replaced his own statue with Percy's. It was possible that someone else might have done this in plans of starting a war or simply with the idea of getting Percy killed or worse cursed.

"You look handsome in that armor." She looked far too happy in Percy's opinion. The nymph claimed Percy to be her friend but her current happy mood made the hero doubt her sincerity.

"I'm about to be vaporized or worse cursed with, I don't know, maybe with a horrible fate and you are commenting on how handsome I look." Percy was near panic. If he were to run now he could probable make it to the sea within an hour or so. His dad should be able to protect him or at least other Olympians should find it difficult to track him down, he should be safe.

"Come off it waterman. No one's gonna vaporize you. They put it there you know, to make sure that you are remembered in history as someone of importance." Percy looked at her in suspiciously but she ignored it and continued, "They didn't ask you because they knew you would've refused. Just swallow your pride and accept that gods do nice things once in a while. Accept that you will be remembered as commander to the army of the sea. And above all don't panic. "

"You're telling the truth." Percy let out a deep breath of relief.

"Now that we have established the fact, fulfill your promise of sparing with me." So saying Eudokia got out a sword out of thin air and charged at Percy who had only a nanosecond to respond by sitting down quickly to avoid been cut into two. Percy had experience, skill and a lot of stamina but the nymph had speed on her side. He uncapped riptide and moved to his right and deflected the blow aimed at him. Soon Percy and Eudokia were in beautiful and deadly dance exchanging blows with their respective swords.

* * *

thank you all for your views and reviews. thank you for reading this story. see you all next week.


	9. riddle

**The riddle**

The very evening of the incident Katie Bell was moved to St Mungo 's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries a good move according to Percy. The girl needed expert help mostly in the physiological department as a traumatic experience can have lasting implications. The theory of Percy about Malfoy and his friend however true was not followed up with an investigation which soured Percy already less than happy mood. He wanted to have an investigation into the matter over which he had heated words with McGonagall and lost the Gryffindor house considerable number of points. The man child of a professor, Snape tried to taunt Percy during the class when Percy had enough and at some point in a demonstration for silent casting of spell he intentionally shattered the man's left leg bones. Since the professor himself was not in the position to argue his case the deputy Head of the school had to concede that the occurrence was an accident and had to let Percy go with a warning to be more careful in the future. The rumor mill of Hogwarts was working overtime with some describing Harry Potter was hero and other stating him as a dangerous customer. The latter was a truth about Percy he was a dangerous man to make an enemy of.

Hermione was a bit miffed with Percy for the way he had talked to her favorite teacher and had yelled at him for it. Percy had not responded to her words as he knew that his reply would be very harsh and it would hurt the girl's feelings. Monday evening had come and Percy reached Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was waiting for him with his pensieve ready.

"You have had a busy time while I have been away," Dumbledore said. "I believe you witnessed Katie's accident."

"Yes, how is she?"

"She is recovering quickly but the healers want to keep her for a while to make sure that there are no lasting effects." Percy nodded his head. no mention of Percy healing the girl was made and Percy did not bring it up.

"I believe one of your spells injured Professor Snape very badly during class, but don't fret he will back on his feet by next week," said Dumbledore.

"Shame." Said Percy but the old zygon did not react.

Percy watched as Dumbledore poured a silvery substance into the pensieve. Percy had expected the zygon not to bring up the theories and the proof which Percy had given his deputy but Percy also knew that the old man expected him to bring the conversation. Percy did not oblige but waited for the explanation of the current memory.

"You will remember, I am sure, that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginnings at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort."

Percy was tempted to interrupt Dumbledore when he had said the word abandoned but the hero knew that Harry Potter himself thanks to his aunt did not have high opinion about mortals. Instead Percy asked,

"How do you know she was in London?"

"Because of the evidence of one Caractacus Burke," said Dumbledore, "who, by an odd coincidence, helped found the very shop whence came the necklace we have just been discussing."

Percy watched Dumbledore swill the contents of the pensieve, up out of the silvery mass a little old man rose revolving slowly in the pensieve, silver as a ghost but much more solid Percy noted. The man had thatch of hair covering his eyes completely.

"Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances. It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along . . . Going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favorite teapot,' but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!"

Dumbledore gave the Pensieve an extra-vigorous shake and Caractacus Burke descended back into the swirling mass of memory from whence he had come.

"I gather he was not known for his charity, Caractacus Bruke."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "So we know that, near the end of her pregnancy, Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell her one and only valuable possession, the locket that was one of Marvolo's treasured family heirlooms."

"What happened to her magical powers?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "it is my belief, I am guessing again, but I am sure I am right that when her husband abandoned her, Merope stopped using magic. I do not think that she wanted to be a witch any longer. Of course, it is also possible that her unrequited love and the attendant despair sapped her of her powers; that can happen. In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life."

Percy once again wanted to stop Dumbledore from saying the word abandoned because what guy or girl would stay with the person who has repeatedly raped them? But Percy asked the question which Dumbledore would be expecting,

"She won't stay alive for her son."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?"

"Not for it no, but for Merope yes. She is a classic example of what inbreeding and lack of moral education can do to people."

"I agree with you, now if you will stand." Dumbledore said as he stood.

"This time," said Dumbledore at Percy's raised eyebrow, "we are going to enter my memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Harry ..."

Percy saw a younger probably a middle aged Dumbledore in an outlandish suit walking towards an orphanage in an old fashioned English street. Percy watched Dumbledore's interaction with the mortal woman and he was reminded of his own interaction with an old mortal in the village of Little Hangleton it was morally wrong but the arguments on them could wait as Percy observed Tom Marvolo Riddle closely. He was definitely a miniature version of Tom Riddle there were no traces of Gaunts in his physical appearance. But his connections to the Gaunts became apparent as the conversation between the Dumbledore of the memory and the boy Riddle continued. Percy saw that the kid had discovered magic early and had developed his own way of controlling it. Above all he was using it consciously to gain what he wanted but was careful not leave evidence of his bullying. Percy saw like all classic villains the kid had a tendency to rant about his superiority. What surprised Percy was Dumbledore's method of introduction of magic. It was true that the boy had kept trophies of his conquests but the way the zygon teacher tried to dissuade the kid from following that path was for all intents and purposes wrong. Lighting the kid's wardrobe alight never sends a positive message, not with a teenager. There was no doubt that the seeds of a monster was already there in the boy Riddle. Though there was not much info on the orphanage by itself, Percy could see that it was a decent one and the minders did actually care for their charge but Tom Riddle was someone no one in the orphanage would miss. The reaction of the kid that another person shares the same name as him was the most enlightening piece of information. Percy watched as the boy refused Dumbledore's offer of company for his school supply shopping and enquiry about his questions about his parentage. The fact of his ability of parseltongue was the last thing discussed in the memory.

"He was quick to accept, quick to believe that he was a wizard. It took me a while to come to terms with it."

Both Percy and Dumbledore had taken their respective seats.

"Yes, Riddle was perfectly ready to believe that he was to use his word, 'special,'"said Dumbledore.

"Did you keep an eye on him? You ought to have."

"Yes, I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him, something I should have done in any case, given that he was alone and friendless, but which, already, I felt I ought to do for others' sake as much as his. His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and most interestingly and ominously of all, he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: He was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive."

"I can make them hurt if I want to." Percy supplied.

"Yes, indeed; over that he is a Parselmouth, a rare ability, and one supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although as we know, there are Parselmouths among the great and the good too. In fact, his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination. Time is making fools of us again," said Dumbledore.

Percy saw the dark sky beyond the windows.

"But before we part, I want to draw your attention to certain features of the scene we have just witnessed, for they have a great bearing on the matters we shall be discussing in future meetings. Firstly, I hope you noticed Riddle's reaction when I mentioned that another shared his first name, 'Tom'?"

Percy nodded," he showed his contempt for anything that tied him to other people, anything that made him ordinary. his wish to be different, separate, notorious was evident."

"He shed his name," Dumbledore said, "as you know, within a few short years of that conversation and created the mask of 'Lord Voldemort' behind which he has been hidden for so long. "I trust that you also noticed that Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive, and, apparently, friendless? He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one.

"And lastly, I hope you are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Harry — the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behavior, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later. And now, it really is time for bed."

Percy not feeling even an ounce of fatigue, he was not sleepy but he decided against correcting Dumbledore. He got to his feet and walked across the room, his eyes fell upon the little table on which Marvolo Gaunt's ring had rested last time, but the ring was no longer there.

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore, for Percy had come to a halt.

The old man according to Percy definitely knew about the soul energy containers. There was no doubt that the ring was one such item. It was not around that meant that it was already destroyed by the zygon. How many of those containers did that Riddle guy make? This was getting tough. Percy needed to learn more about it but he knew that the man in front of him was not going to answer easily.

"The ring's gone, but I thought you might have the mouth organ or something." Percy was fishing for information he knew he was not going to get.

Dumbledore beamed at him, peering over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Very astute, Harry, but the mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ."

Percy slowly walked towards the tower. The knowledge he gained today did not take him far in his quest but learning that Dumbledore did have information on those soul energy containers was a progress enough. Now all that needed to be done was wait for the old man to reveal the details.

Water is patient, it could wait. It could wait for days, weeks, months, years, it could wait for centuries but sea was not so. It can be calm when it wants to but won't remain so for long, sea is restless, it is impatient. On its good days sea will give life, food and more. When angry it will give you storms destruction, death. Sea is merciful but also cruel and unforgiving. Percy was part of the sea, though he as many had noted might have come from the happy part of the sea, he was also capable of the other side of the sea's personality. He was impatient he was cruel on many occasions. The minotaur, Procrustes, Antaeus , Phineas, Ahklys and many more monsters would call him cruel for not just killing them but for the way he killed them. He was loyal to his friends but to his enemies he was extremely dangerous.

Percy did not want to wait for long period of time. Longer he waited more the number of lies he would have to say. The lies he would go ahead and say to Dumbledore and rest of the adults was not of much concern for Percy but his lies to the friends of Harry Potter was what caused him a lot of discomfort and sadness. He was lying to Ron, he was lying to Hermione, and he had also unwittingly created a friendship with Fleur with depths which Harry did not have with the French girl. Then there was Luna Lovegood, the girl who in her own way had made it into Percy's friend list. Percy knew that he had ended up influencing those in the direction he wanted them to and had gotten himself a bit attached. He was also bound by the conditions the gods had made him swear so as to stop him from direct participation in the war. A Percy Jackson fighting the war, he would have made many changes to the equation by now. He even would have played the economic side of the war and put roots in the social and cultural side as well. Percy knew that mortals were being killed for sports. Most followers of Riddle deserved death penalty. What baffled Percy was the inaction of the secret agencies of the mortal government. The MI5 and the SIS were doing nothing. The question was did they even know that zygons existed, them not knowing the existence of a society parallel to their own was not possible.

The hour was late and that allowed Percy to go straight to bed. Sleep did not come easily to him after what felt like a life time Percy found himself in front of a large three storey house. The house looked old fashioned but was definitely well maintained. Percy found himself involuntarily moving forward. He quickly realized that his legs were not moving and he concluded that he was dreaming when he went through a closed front door. The dream took Percy straight to the drawing room were the sight both horrified him and made his blood boil in anger as well. A family of three was being tortured with the cruciatus curse by the death-eaters the followers of Voldemort. The female child who was no more than five was being put under the curse and the parents were made to watch as their daughter wailed in pain and terror. Percy did not waste any time he called forth peristrefo but to his horror the weapon of mass destruction did not heed his call. The little girl had stopped her wailing and Percy saw that it was because the child had died due to sheer pain. The mother and father were in great grief. The well built man tried his level best to break free but the magic of the zygons was keeping him from succeeding. Percy made a desperate call for peristrefo to respond which it did not, he tried to retrieve riptide which he failed to do. Percy tried to scream in frustration and anger only to find he couldn't. Percy tried to look around if he could find some way to help this family and his eyes fell on the digital clock hanging on the wall. Percy was now completely crushed, there was no way he could help the couple. The time and date on the clock clearly showed that the event had taken place three days ago.

"imperio" Percy heard one of the seven attackers say and saw the mortal woman's face go blank. The hero who had seen many things in his life was today forced to witness helplessly as the male death-eaters used the lady for their pleasure and made the husband watch before they killed them both with the death curse. Percy woke up, tears streaming down his face. Peristrefo was pulsing with power ready to attack anything and anyone. Riptide was in Percy's right hand emitting a faint glow indicating its readiness for battle. The rest of the room occupants by some miracle had not been disturbed and were sound asleep.

"promises be damned!" Percy said in a cold voice taking a deep breath to steady himself, "I will find a way. I'll find a way for you and your leader, you cowards, you cowards will pay."

* * *

thank you all. see you next week.


	10. involved

**Involved**

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly. Percy had just enlightened Ron and Hermione about the previous night session with Dumbledore. He had made them wait till the evening before uttering a single word related to the matter. Percy had to witness a fight between the two teens during a class regarding the Slughorn club. Many said that Hermione and Ron were attracted to each other but Percy could not see the basis for such attraction. The two teens had only one thing in common and that was Harry Potter. If Hermione Granger had expressed some sort of attraction for Harry Potter, Percy could understand. The boy was the hero and the girl his one true help. No matter what analysis others would provide Percy was firm on his conclusion that Ronald Weasley brought nothing to the table not even comic relief. When Harry Potter had been the power or muscle Hermione Granger was the brains with her research helping them out. Having been raised amongst zygons one would expect Ron Weasley to have some knowledge of the working of the zygon world and impart the said knowledge to his friends which the boy had rarely done. Percy did not want to be the one playing match maker or breaker so he tried his best to stay out of their love life but it was becoming harder and harder for Percy to ignore the sort of cold war between the two teens. After all Percy was pretending to be their best friend, there was no way he could keep away from his daily interactions.

"I think it's fascinating. It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

Hermione's earnest words brought Percy out of his thoughts. His mind had wandered and he had missed some of the conversation.

"I would have agreed with you if Voldemort were the real enemy."

"Real enemy!?" Hermione asked surprised at Percy's words.

"Yes, the real enemy. Tom Riddle is a serial killer with daddy and mummy issues." Before Hermione could question that Percy pressed on, "the real enemy, the real problem always were and always have been the death-eaters, the pure-bloods. They are the ones with the numbers, the one with connections. It is they who control the economy the jobs; it's they running the government. In total the wizarding society is what they want it to be. We could end hundred Voldemorts but this bigot society will give birth to a thousand Tom Riddles."

Percy saw that both Hermione and Ron wanted to say something but he did not give them a chance, "if one is to end this war then they will have to bring down the control the blood purity believers have on this society. When Voldemort fell the first time peace was brought but no one tried to bring any changes to the beliefs which led to his rise in the first place and just like last time people are waiting for a miracle to happen instead of doing something productive to stop them once in for all. And please don't tell me order is doing everything it can because whatever it is doing it is not enough. People are dying, children are being tortured girls are being raped. And here I am hoping against my better judgment that the adult wizards for once will do the right thing and do what is necessary and stop imitating an ostrich."

Days rolled too slowly for Percy, he had made no progress in his quest. He had not received any more visits from Eudokia. Percy did have some talks with his mom Sally Jackson-Blofis but he was running short on Drachmas. The quidditch craze of zygons rivaled soccer craze of mortals. Percy with no Katie Bell had to invite Dean Thomas to play in her place. The kid did well in his position but the problem came in the name of Ron. The redhead's performance was deteriorating with every practice and he lashed out his frustration on others making them complain about the kid's behavior. Percy had to assert his presence to make to redhead stop. The situation worsened when Ron found his sister Ginny kissing Dean. Percy had to give the boy a sound dressing down to make him stop. Only the fear which the demigod ended up inspiring kept Ron Weasley in line. His keeping skills were not up to scratch but his poor attitude was curtailed. All these were not helping Percy in the slightest. He still had to figure out how he was going to keep away from having to fly during the match. He had indeed found out that he could have peristrefo to catch the snitch but he could not find a way to fake flying. Mist could be used to cause such illusions but it is a difficult thing to do.

Adding to his problems were his demigod dreams which were showing him the handy work of the death-eaters and their buddies. He was not allowed to introduce himself into the conflict so he would have to work through agents of some sort. Percy was thinking hard on different ways he could bring about justice, he could send anonymous tips to the MI5 and SIS but they have the potential of casing the wipeout of the zygons. The gods would not care if the zygons went extinct but the attempt might lead to a beginning of a war which the gods did not want. He could probably get hold of the media which was limited to the newspaper and a wireless radio service and send out challenges to the death-eaters but that would be violating of do not fight them unless invited policy. There was another way, a more dangerous and immoral way, something which the gods have used on many occasions. Create a pawn or more accurately create a monster to tackle the situation. Find a person with blood lust or a person with nothing left to lose burning with a need for revenge, push them over the ledge psychologically and then let them loose on the zygons. The last one is the most effective way of getting the thing done and on Percy's part it won't violate most of his promises but as he saw it, it was a highly immoral thing to do. With death-eaters causing havoc it was not difficult to find a pawn who could be manipulated to end the problem but it could create a problem of its own. Though in a short term creating a new problem might look like a best and easy way to solve a current problem in long run it could cause for serious ramifications.

Percy did not bother himself with keeping the peace between Ron and Hermione. At first he did try but then abandoned it as a lost cause. Percy was sure if Harry Potter had been alive and if that kid did have any sense he would have tried to get Hermione Granger as his girlfriend but Harry Potter was dead and Percy was stuck playing the part. The increased interest Lavender Brown was showing in Ron did help the kid's confidence but it caused increased tension between Hermione and Ron. Percy did his best to keep away from the conflict.

'_Percy…Percy'_

Percy heard a voice call him as he and Ron were walking towards the great hall to have breakfast before the Quidditch match. The voice was just like the ones you hear in the horror movies intended to scare people but Percy identified the voice as that of Eudokia's.

"Ron, go ahead have some breakfast. I forgot something back in the common room which I got to have before the game."

Ron offered to go with him but Percy convinced the boy to go get his food and not worry about him. The chanting of Percy's name was getting louder and louder but Percy knew that he was the only one who could hear it. He found the first door and entered it to find Eudokia still chanting his name.

"Would you be kind enough and stop that."

"Stop what?"

Eudokia gave Percy a hug but did not release him from it and Percy had to extract himself from her less that appropriate embrace.

"Why are you here?" Percy was bit annoyed at the nymph. The aura pouted.

"Do you always have to be so unkind to me? Any ways, I am here to offer you my help."

Getting help from nymphs can be costly at times. They could ask anything in return for the help they gave. It is true that most nymphs don't have the power that a demigod has but they did have enough power to cause some trouble. What help Eudokia was here to provide was the question in Percy's mind.

"The game, you don't have to fly, I'll do it for you. You just manipulate the mist to make the zygons believe that it was you in the air. It is simple and easy to achieve."

Percy sighed, it was not a good sportsman behavior and of all intent and proposes illegal and unethical. Percy did not care much for Quidditch also during capture the flag you use any means necessary which does not do any permanent harm to others. Using a decoy, tricking others was very common. Since Percy was pretending to be Harry Potter his was already cheating and doing thinks which were questionable at best. Adding the Quidditch to list was not really a big deal. Percy looked out of the window and in a distance he could see the great lake. He had avoided that place like a plague. The lake as he had seen in the videos that the gods had given him about Harry Potter showed that it was inhabited by the merpeople. The merpeople worshiped Triton as their main deity. Percy barely got along with his half-brother. The beings which worship his brother might not take kindly to the hero. More over Percy did not want to press his luck too much, so the best course of action was to keep away from the merpeople.

"So Perseus, what say you?"

"Let's get this over with."

Percy after completing the ritual of breakfast and avoiding taking sides in yet another fight between Ron and Hermione gave the players the usual captain's speech led the team on to the pitch. He shook hands with the stand in captain and learnt that Malfoy was absent from the game. The players were asked to take to the skies but Percy stayed on the ground under the invisibility cloak in one of the corners of the ground to keep an eye on thinks. With manipulation of mist by both Eudokia and peristrefo the crowd as well as the teams was convinced that Eudokia who was flying on her own by using the air and the winds was in fact Harry Potter riding on his broom firebolt. The game started with the sound of the whistle and releases of the tiny golden ball with wings call the snitch. Percy as per Eudokia's plan got peristrefo to capture the snitch and hold it away from the seeker. The first sentence from the commentator Percy knew that if he had any real interest in the game he should have gotten angry. Percy knew that a victory and al round good performance from every single player was needed so as to keep the Gryffindor people happy and away from him. Eudokia was having fun by making the opposition seeker follow her into dangerous dives and forcing the guy straight into the path of metal balls called bludgers. The quaffle was now in the hands of Slytherin players and the desperate attempt by Gryffindor chasers did not bare fruits. Ron's keeping failed and the quaffle went past him. There was boo's heard from Gryffindor supporters and the commentator took the opportunity to take a dig at Harry Potter for fielding his friend. In a while three more scores were achieved by the snake team. Two attempts at the goal by the Gryffindor was a failure. Eudokia was having her own fun and took no notice of the poor performance of the team. Percy was the captain but him shouting orders and encouragement out loud would defeat his plans of not playing the game and just watching it under the cloak. The Slytherin chasers were once again in the possession of the quaffle and were heading towards a nervous and defeated Ron Weasley, Percy asked persitrefo to wait till the last moment and then influence Ron to be at the right place and time to stop the quaffle. The Slytherin chaser threw the quaffle with all his might, Ginny made a wild dash for the quaffle but was unsuccessful in her efforts. The quaffle sailed towards left goal hoop and at the last moment Ron under the influence of peristrefo moved and intercepted the quaffle. A loud roar emitted from Gryffindor supporters, Ron looked relieved and so did the chasers. Percy could see that Eudokia was still flying around randomly and doing her own thing and not evenly remotely concerned about the happenings of the game. That one save helped the game somewhat. Dean was able to score with the help of his fellow two chasers in Ginny and Demelza. The score was brought down to 10-40 against Gryffindor. The Slytherins made another attempt at the goal but peristrefo came to the rescue by continuing to influence Ron stopping the attempt. Demelza's attempt was foiled and the Slytherin's chasers came with a lot of speed towards Ron, Percy decided against helping the red head and asked peristrefo not to continue its influence. The Slytherin chaser sent the quaffle forward and by the grace of gods Ron was able to stop the quaffle with ease. The redhead was now beaming with confidence and Percy knew that more interference from him would not be needed.

The game move forward, Eudokia's erratic flying was affecting the Slytherin players very badly. In their quest to harm the Gryffindor players they had ended up hurting their own. One of their chasers was out of rest of the game after getting injured in friendly fire. The other two were not in their top fitness after some nasty blows. The game was dragging now almost ninety minutes the Gryffindor were leading 120-50. The referee called for a penalty shot when she found Eudokia deliberately causing a situation to harm the slytherin keeper. The zygon could not really see Eudokia she believed she was seeing Harry Potter but that was not a problem for either Percy or Eudokia. The keeper was in no position to continue in the game. The match restarted with Slytherin's shot going waste by the hand of Ron. Eudokia gave Percy the signal to end the game as she came towards him in great speed and disappeared right in front of him. Percy immediately removed the invisibility cloak held the broom firebolt in his left hand and asked peristrefo for the snitch.

The celebration was very much wild as Gryffindor team was led towards the common room of the house where a party was organized for them. The chant of 'Weasley is our king' was getting louder and louder. Some supporters even shouted praise for the chaser and beaters. Many came up to Percy and congratulated him for catching the snitch which in reality he had never done. Percy was grateful because no one complained to him about his poor captaincy or lack of it. Many were commenting on the game and about the absence of the Slytherin captain Malfoy. The absence of Malfoy was truly interesting, Percy had seen the kid and observed him as well, not very thoroughly but still enough to tell that some worry was eating at the blonde boy. The most general deduction considering that the boy's father was in jail it would be natural for any child to be a bit worried so Percy not done an investigation but with the new absence from the game kid really did warrant an investigation.

Percy quietly slipped away from the parade so that he could thank Eudokia for flying in the air instead of him. Percy looked around a bit but could not find the person he was looking for. After a while he gave up and headed towards the tower. Percy looked around see if there were an empty spot where he could sit and relax but he could not find such a place with Gryffindor house members congratulating on the victory. Percy had to resort to glaring at the girls batting their eye lashes at him and trying to convince him to take them to Slughorn's Christmas party. Percy decided to get to his room upstairs and avoid the party. For a person who has been to parties at camp half-blood, new Rome and Olympus itself the party thrown by the zygon can become very boring. Instead of reaching the stairs to the rooms Percy walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Percy looked in the direction the girl was pointing and located Ron in lip-lock with Lavender Brown.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" Ginny tone was dispassionate. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

Her pat on the arm was lost to Percy as through his peripheral vision he was Hermione hurrying out of the common room. He made a quick decision to follow the girl for Percy knew that the girl would be heartbroken after seeing her long time crush kissing one of her roommate. Percy took out the marauder's map and found the girl in one of the many empty class rooms. The girl was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

Percy walked forward and pulled the girl into a hug. The door behind them burst open and Percy almost cursed under his breath. Ron had come in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Percy and Hermione who were still in an embrace but soon broke apart.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her. There was a horrible deafening silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Ron looked relieved but Percy knew that the worse was about to come. Percy saw as the existing Hermione's expression turn wild as she aimed her wand at Ron and sent the flock of birds at the redhead. Ron tried his best to get rid of the attacking birds but couldn't and Percy did not come to his rescue. Hermione had left but Lavender came inside and helped out her new boyfriend. The girl did not acknowledge Percy as she dragged Ron out of the room vanishing the birds attacking her boyfriend.

"Try not to get involved Percy. You won't be staying around here all your life."

Percy turned around to see Eudokia sitting on the front bench.

"I tried to stay away and I guess that I ended up being a match-breaker by doing so."

"I don't think we should really speculate on what your involvement or not could have caused. Percy the longer you take to complete this quest the more you will feel attached and it will become even more difficult when you have leave. So focus, focus on your task don't get involved. "

Percy sighed it was easy to say don't get involved but hard not to.

* * *

thank you for your reviews. see you all next week.


	11. Agent

i do not own the Potter or Jackson universes.

* * *

** Agent Perry Johnson **

_Hello Harry,_

_ I hope you are doing well. Everything is passing by so quickly autumn is soon coming to close and winter is setting in. I cannot wait for your Christmas holidays to start so that we can talk face to face instead of letters. _

_How are your studies fairing? You are lucky that you are done with your OWLS the previous year as you have not to worry this year. Everybody at the barrow is wary with the war going on it is difficult to enjoy life. _

_My parents want me to return to France and perceive a carrier there instead of staying in a war ridden Britain. As you already know they are not happy with my choice of husband and adding to that Molly Weasley is not making things easy. I applied some of the logic, methods and words as you suggested. They seemed to work great for a few days and then she goes back to her old behavior. She even caused a fight between Bill and I. she has been inviting the Tonks girl for dinner at least twice a week. I think she wants her son to fall for that girl. There is nothing wrong with that girl, she is sweet and all but it makes me more and more uneasy. As you know I can't turn to my mother for advice and Gabrielle is too young to understand most of the things, I cannot turn to Bill against his own mother. I am at lose as whom to turn to. You have known the Weasleys for a long time and you are very close to Molly. What should I do to make her happy?_

"Excuse me Detective Inspector Johnson, the patient is ready to see you."

Percy looked up from the letter he was reading which he had purposefully had put inside a file folder. He was in a hospital and it was night time. As such he should have been in his bed at Hogwarts but he was in a hospital beyond the visiting hours under the pretext of being an officer of Scotland Yard conducting an investigation.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"Is she in trouble? Is she a suspect?"

Percy smiled reassuringly before answering the nurse in front of him, "not at all miss. She in fact is our only witness. Now I cannot give you more details as this is an ongoing investigation but rest assured whoever is responsible for her current condition will be dealt with the full force of the law."

Percy was soon led to the room in which the patient was resting it took him a while to convince the nurse leave him alone with the patient. Percy drew a chair from the corner by the side of the bed and sat down. He looked at the girl almost twenty completely defeated. She was only resting and was due for discharge the next morning.

"I have nothing say Detective Inspector, it was a gas leak that's all. There is nothing further for me to add to the statement that I gave your colleague three days ago."

"Is that so Miss Clearwaters." Percy asked with a bit of amusement in his tone though he felt none.

"Yes sir."

"So you have nothing to say about the six bodies we found in your house backyard?"

"There are no bodies in my backyard." The girl held her clam.

"No, not in your backyard but they are in your basement."

The girl looked shocked.

"Your feeble wards cannot keep us out Miss Clearwaters."

"Who are you? Are you from the ministry? Are you a death-eater?" so asking the girl tried to launch herself and attacked with her bare hands but Percy was very quick and subdued her in seconds and forced her back on her bed.

"Cam down Miss Clearwaters, I am not from the ministry nor am I a deatheater. In fact I am not even a zygon or as you people like to call yourselves a wizard, I am not a wizard. Now I am going to let go of you. You are not to fight but listen to what I have to say. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded her head and Percy let her go and sat back on his chair.

"Now I'm Agent Perry Johnson from the MI5. We have been monitoring the current situation in the zygon world."

"Zygon?"

Percy nodded his head, "yes 'Zygon', I am aware that your kind likes to call themselves wizards and witches but the scientific term for your kind is zygon and that is how we refer to you people. When your kind took up the statute of secrecy, it was decided that as long as your kind does not interfere in our matters we would not interfere in yours. But with your current terrorists killing people right left and center we decided to come into the picture only to find that some kind of voodoo curse your kind put up we cannot bring about such entry into the equation. We are forced not to be able to act directly on the matter. We know you have killed at least six of them, we found their bodies. One look and I could tell that they were all zygons and that begs the question why did you kill them."

"Why do you care?" the girl was scared but also she was defiant. Percy had purposefully said that there was voodoo curse stopping him from taking action on her situation.

"I care because you are a citizen of Britain and I have enough evidence to learn that the people you have killed are in fact terrorists. The security of the citizens of her majesty is the job of a MI5 agent. Tell me Penelope what is that they do to you for you to take such drastic actions as to track them down and kill them in cold blood."

"Why should I tell you that?" Percy saw that the girl could barely hold her tears. He had after all intentionally reminded of the events that had taken place with her late July. Any mortal in Percy's place and he doubted that the girl would have ever spoken a single word. But Percy being a demigod and plus he had a presence which could make people trust him made the girl speak.

"After I graduated from Hogwarts I tried to get myself a job. I had been in the Ravenclaw house and good grades to mach. I went to every pillar and post but got no job there. After trying very hard after trying to get help from the ones I called friends I lost all hope. My Mum ran a small coffee and Tea shop she gave me job as a waitress." She chuckled but Percy did not join her. "First in my class, first in my year and I was pouring coffee." She gave a small sob but continued, "I was way behind on my muggle education and without proper schooling one can't hope for a decent job. I had lost all contact with the magical world for I had no time what with preparing for A levels and pouring coffee. It was july and my kid brother's birthday, we were home celebrating when our front door blew open and in came men dressed in black robes wearing weird masks . I had stopped carrying my wand a longtime back but even if I had it on me I don't think I could have succeeded in fighting ten fully trained wizards to save my family. They took turns to torture us, they killed my brother first. Then they… then.." she was not able to continue but after a few minutes she composed herself. "I promised on my dead family's grave that I will find them all I would kill them all."

She turned face Percy, "if you are going to arrest me then go ahead, I will escape and I will finish what I have started."

"You have a very high goal, a goal you cannot achieve alone."

"I will achieve it or died trying." Penelope said with conviction.

"Achieving is always better and I can help you with that." Seeing her expression he added, "don't worry I will not ask anything in return for my help."

"MI5 would help without asking anything return?" Penelope was clearly surprised.

"Well, we will expect you to finish off the terrorists of course and weekly report on your progress will also be needed but yes nothing else will be expected of you. One more thing officially we don't know you, if you are captured we will deny any knowledge of you as such we will provide you the training and equipment and if at all we have any info we will pass on to you, otherwise we will have no contact with you what so ever. If you want the training, if you agree to the terms here is the key." Percy handed over a bank locker key.

"This looks like a bank security locker box key."

"Tomorrow morning you will be discharged, there is the bank branch just opposite to this hospital the key works there. The information about the account is inside this envelope." Percy gave her the envelope and she took it.

"Choose wisely Penelope Clearwaters." Percy got up and walked towards the door.

"That's it! No further explanations?"

"Yes, what you needed to know will be there in the bank security locker box." Percy said with a serious look on his face.

"Will I see you again?"

Percy did not answer her question but left quickly and he was out of the hospital in no time. He walked towards the nearby building on top of which he had asked a Thestral to wait for him.

"Was that wise." Percy did not need to turn to tell who the speaker was.

"I had no other choice Eudokia."

The said nymph shook her head, "you do realize that you might have just created yet another monster."

"She has a proper moral compass; she won't turn into a monster."

"Yet you yourself don't believe that."

They walked in silence as they reached the building on top of which the thestral Percy was using for transport sat.

"I am forced to watch as innocent children died, women are raped and men tortured. I cannot interfere directly. I had to find an alternative." Percy wanted to say more but Eudokia cut him off.

"So you came to the conclusion that you need a champion to do you bidding for you." Percy did not reply.

They were climbing the stairs as Eudokia spoke, "you are falling into a trap Percy. You are falling into trap that the..." Thunder boomed Eudokia froze for a second and Percy saw an expression of fear appear on Eudokia's face. Percy observed that the nymph tried to hide it but he had seen it.

"Good luck Percy." Eudokia gave quick hug and a kiss on his cheek then disappeared into thin air. Percy sighed. He already had come to the conclusion that the quest to impersonate Harry Potter was not exactly a quest but more of a test or even more better suited word was to call it a punishment. By having to swear a particular oath they had made it impossible for Percy to attack death-eaters without them inviting him first. By showing him constant nightmare about the various atrocities' done by the death-eaters and Tom Marvolo Riddle the gods were testing his resolve. More over Percy was sure that they wanted to get him for all the insults that he had made. He had accused the gods of playing puppet master so the gods were punishing him by forcing him to become a puppet master, to create his own brand of monsters. By keeping his outside contact minimum they wanted to see how he will handle the stress. That night Percy's sleep was fitful. The dreams did not stop.

Percy found himself in a poorly lit room. A figure was sitting on a throne like chair and Percy recognized the person to Voldemort. Percy heard the sound of a door clicking open so he turned to find a rather young and attractive woman. The side woman walked forward and knelt in front of Voldemort.

_"Bella, my most faithful follower."_ Percy looked at the woman more closely and there was no doubt that she was Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman looked much, much younger so this definitely happen a long time back. The woman actually looked sane when compared to her current appearance and attitude.

_"My Load."_ The words were enough to tell Percy that the Bellatrix had already at that stage developed her obsessive devotion for the mad man.

_"I have very important task for you my dear."_ As Voldemort said those words Percy saw that the woman was now almost beaming.

Percy watched closely as Voldemort took out something from his pocket that looked like it was made of gold and was definitely a cup.

_"This cup,"_ said Voldemort, _"is very dear to me. It once belonged to Helga hufflepuff and I acquired it. I want you Bella to protect it."_

_"I shall guard it with my life, my lord." _Bellatrix was keen to impress the one she saw as her master.

_"You have a family vault at gringotts, yes."_ Voldemort asked.

_"Yes my lord, I have access to lestrange vault at the goblin bank."_ She said the word goblin like it was some disease.

_"I want you to place this at your vault." _

_"My lord, I could place it at my home. I could guard it."_ For a moment Voldemort looked angry and there was no doubt as Percy saw Bellatrix wince in pain.

_"You will place it in your vault. Is that understood?" _

_"Yes my lord." _

The scene shifted with Bellatrix Lestrange in some underground place which took Percy a while to recognize as the gringotts vault. He quickly noted the vault number as Bellatrix place the cup in her vault and then was chanting some type of hymn and waving her wand.

Percy woke up slowly to the morning. The gods had sent him the information about the cup. There was no uncertainty in the possibility of the cup being one of Tom Marvolo Riddle soul energy container. It needed to be destroyed but it was situated in the goblin bank about which Percy had no idea. The security measure and other things were not freely available for the general public. He needed a plan, first he had to learn all that he could about the bank's security. Then have a plan about how to get in, destroy the cup and then get out unnoticed.

Percy's plans for the cup were not making any progress. He asked Hermione, Neville and other students about what they knew about Gringotts but that knowledge was limited. He thought of asking Fleur about it but Percy with the contents of her previous letter, he had to give her personal advice about winning over Molly Weasley which in honest word he truly did not know how. So that avenue was lost. Percy did write a letter to Fleur with further more tips about what she could do to try and gain the confidence of her future mother in law. In that letter under the pretext of learning more about the wizarding economy Percy asked her a few questions about the security of the bank. He only received the same generic description that the other zygon raised had given him. But the letter did give Percy a clue that the nonexistent relationship between the part veela and the stout redheaded woman had further deteriorated. Percy knew that though inexperienced his advices were solid and the girl Fleur confirmed that his advices regarding her fiancé Bill were working fine but somehow whatever she seemed to try on the Weasley woman was backfiring and that the veela was feeling very depressed about it. The only way these things could happen if the Weasley mother had convinced herself that she did not approve of Fleur what so ever and would never endorse her.

Percy got the news that Penelope Clearwaters was doing well in her training. She was not top of the class but she was not last either. Percy had used mist to put her amongst the mortals who were training to get into MI5 and SIS. In the notes that he had left for her in the bank locker he has given her specific instructions. First was to introduce herself as Lyra Stones and second never to reveal that she was a magical and last but not the least never to use magic during training. The three month program would be enough for her Percy knew as much.

Christmas was fast approaching and he had to take great number of detours so as to not get under mistletoe. The female population of Hogwarts was causing Percy great amount of trouble. He was convinced that he would get permanent glare on his face because even he had lost track the number of times he had to glare to get the girls away from him. Percy was spending less and less time with Ron and he was sure that he will have to get the best gift available for Lavender Brown for keeping the redhead occupied. It did have a major down side Hermione took it that he wanted to spend more time with her. Percy tried to steer the conversation towards trivial matters but the girl kept on bringing Ron Weasley into the discussion which made the hero highly uncomfortable. He needed some way to distract her. The best way is to give her something genuine and occupying work. Fortunately Fleur came as a boon. Many of the economic stuff she had mentioned in her many letters Percy gave them to Hermione under the pretext of asking her help. The girl was happy to help and it kept her occupied which left Percy in high spirits.

A few days into December had Percy furious for being forced into a detention with McGonagall for having yelled at her after she refused to take any further action against Romilda Vane apart from deducting some points and assigning some detentions.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her Harry." Hermione reprimanded Percy.

Percy and Hermione were walking towards great hall for breakfast.

"That girl, Hermione, she gave me love potions and all the professor would do is assign detentions? Remove points? What's the point in that?"

"It was just love potions, Harry, nothing serious." Said Hermione.

"You got to be kidding me! Hermione, that girl gave me love potions. Had I taken it there is no way of telling what I would have done. Have you forgotten Hermione, Merope Gaunt gave Tom Riddle love potions and Tom Marvolo Riddle was born. Now we have a problem that many even can't name out loud in the form of Voldemort." Percy shook his head conveying disappointment at Hermione, "nothing serious. I cannot believe you." Percy quicken his pace leaving Hermione no way to keep up and allowing her some time to process the idea and come to his viewpoint, which in fact had been her viewpoint when he had told her the fact of Marvolo Riddle's birth.

Percy finally decided to go ahead with visiting the barrow after he had made little progress in his quest for bring down Voldemort. He did visit Penelope now renamed as Lyra , gave her some advice about improving her skills. Percy did feel disgusted with himself he knew that he was portraying himself as larger than life figure for her. In long run such things usually backfire but the immediate situation needed such solutions. The only positive was Slughorn's party he had convinced Hermione to be his plus one so he and her both did not need for another person along. Percy took great enjoyment in scaring life out of the vampire which had come to attend the party. Percy even took opportunity to insult those he did not like freely but in spite of all that, he impressed and influenced a great many people. He even convinced the chief editor of Daily Prophet to run his story about the importance of liberty, equality and fraternity. If the society had been any other it should have led for some sort of repels but in the subsequent days Percy would learn that his efforts bore no fruits. Percy did not pay much attention to the momentary disruption caused by Draco Malfoy he took the opportunity to sow seeds to many rumors involving Malfoy and Snape by the next morning the rumor had turned to Snape, Malfoy and Flinch having Threesome intercourse.

* * *

There are many instances were Percy has manipulated his opponents also there are good numbers where he manipulates his allies as well. He manipulates the hundred handed Briares in leaving his prison. Percy also manipulates Iapetus to turn into Bob after the titan's memory is wiped by river leath. It is true that he really sees Bob as his friend after the titan answered his plea for help while in tartarus but before that it was plain manipulation. Will Percy go on and manipulate a mortal to become an assassin who would kill the death-eaters. A seventeen year old Percy might not do it but a 22-23 year old Percy who has lost Annabeth might do just that, i chose for him to do that. Hope that you all agree with me. thank you, see you all next week.


End file.
